Break Down
by Allen92909
Summary: This takes place after "Appointment in Samara." Sammy has had his soul back for a few months now and slowly he starts to remember things, gruesome things and Dean is worried that Sammy's walls are breaking down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

This story takes place after "Appointment in Samara." Sammy has had his soul back for a few months now and slowly he starts to remember things, gruesome things and Dean is worried that Sammy's walls are breaking down. I have only written a few chapters thus far and obviously have no idea where the show will go when it starts back up for the latter half of this season or if Sam will get any of his memories back, but this sort of follows on the pretense that he does start remembering and kind of delves into what he starts remembering. Just to warn you, there may be a some foul language and some foul imagery.

* * *

BREAK DOWN

**CHAPTER 1**

The world slipped into darkness as Dean Winchester slowly pulled his Impala into the parking lot of the Blue Rose Hotel. The place looked like a shit hole, but he was too tired to give a dam. If they had beds in each room, that was all that mattered. Sam sat in the passenger seat next to him, barely even acknowledging the fact that they were pulling in anywhere. He was half asleep as it was, his head cocked against the window on the door.

"Sammy." Dean said, trying to rouse him. "Sam, I'm going in to get a room." He put the Impala in park and reached for the door.

Sam's head jerked up as he heard the creak of the door swaying opened. He tried to focus, his eyes scanning the area he could see through the front windshield. Small rain drops were striking it ever so slowly. "Dean?" He almost seemed to question. His head turned to the driver's door, which was still open.

Dean bent down, showing his face in the doorway for a mere moment. "I'm going in for a room. Be right back." He closed the door and walked off in front of the car.

"Yeah, ok." Sam grumbled. He hadn't slept much the last few nights and his energy was almost non existent. He sat up straight trying to focus himself. On top of being near the limits of pure exhaustion, he and Dean had just finished a job in Ewen, Michigan. They didn't venture into the upper peninsula often and all though it had been a nice drive, the job was almost horrifying. A demon was torturing children for god only knew what reasons. He and Dean didn't let it live long enough for them to find out.

It wasn't more than a few minutes and Dean came from the office, a set of keys dangling in his hand. He climbed back into the old car and started the engine. "We're in room twenty-eight, around back." He said.

Sam didn't reply. His eyes were focused on the rain that was falling harder now against the windshield. His eyes grew heavy. Maybe he would finally get some much needed sleep. He took in a deep breath as Dean directed the car into a spot behind the Motel. Room twenty-eight sat directly in front of them. Sam let out his breath and went for the door.

Both brother's stepped into the rain and went to the trunk, each pulling a bag out. They went to the room and Dean unlocked the door. The stench caught their noses and both brothers made a funny face. To Sam, it smelled like an old room that had been closed up for far to long. To Dean, it smelled like some dirty old guy. Sam reached for the light switch and both brothers examined the room.

On one wall were too full size beds, a nightstand between them with a lamp. A TV remote was chained to the nightstand. Across from the beds was a dilapidated wood dresser that seemed to barely hold up the old TV that sat on it. The carpet was almost a plush lime green, while the walls were a dark wood paneling. The room wasn't great, but it would suffice for one night. It wasn't as if they stayed in the best of places anyways.

Sam dropped his bag with a hard thud and face planted into the nearest bed. Slowly he forced himself to the pillows. He hadn't bothered with the covers or even to take off his wet hoodie and shoes. He sighed and reached his hand around one of the the pillows.

"Gee, good night to you too Sammy." Dean mumbled to himself. He went over to the other bed, heaving his bag in front of it. He sat, glancing back at Sam. As much as Sam tried to hide it, Dean knew he was having trouble sleeping lately and couldn't help but wonder if things were alright with his brother. _Please let the barriers hold,_ he thought to himself, praying his brother would never have to relive the memories of his soul being locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. God only knew what kind of torture Sam's soul endured in hell.

It had been only a few months since Death had given Sam his soul back and when he had done so he was sure to tell Sam not to scratch at the barriers keeping the memories of hell at bay. Dean was more than gracious at Death for putting up the barriers in Sam's mind, but he didn't know how long his brother would go before he would start to get curious.

That same day, when Sam finally came to, Dean had been quite surprised to see a familiar look in his brother's eyes. It was a look he had grown to know over the years as the true and real Sammy. His hazel eyes were no longer empty as they had been before. Though Sam had seemed drained, emotionally and physically, he was finally back. Sam knew all about hell, knew all about being trapped there, yet somehow he had no real memories of being there. He didn't know why and Dean didn't seem to have any answers for him. Dean wasn't about to tell Sam about the barriers and risk him poking at them.

Sam rolled onto his back, letting out a soft moan in the process. Dean broke free from his thoughts and stood, stepping to Sammy's bed. He took his brother's shoes off and let them drop to the floor before he decided to settle into bed himself. He flicked off the lamp and forced away any worry he had for Sam so he could try and get some sleep that night.

Sam's eyes burst open at some point during the night and as they tried to adjust to the darkness, he wondered how long he had slept. He spotted the lump on the other bed, knowing it was Dean. His eyes found the nightstand and the small clock on it, blaring in bright green numbers. _3:30_ he thought to himself. He sighed mentally and rolled over, closing his eyes. Maybe he could get back to sleep. He pushed his thoughts away, but they just kept rushing back to him.

His eyes opened again with a start. He was nearly panting, though he really had no idea why his body was doing so. He tried to slow himself, tried to take even breaths. He felt a headache coming on. His hand went to his skull, rubbing his temple gently. In the back of his mind he felt something, something he hadn't really felt before. Mentally, he tried to reach for it and the pain of his headache worsened immediately. In that instant, he almost felt as if his brain had struck a brick wall. He groaned and tried to push the pain away.

After a few minutes, the pain subsided and his eyes grew heavy. He closed them, letting the sleep take hold once more. His thoughts were still running rampant though, keeping him from a peaceful, resting sleep. Images began to form in his mind.

_He felt ice cold and flaming hot all at the same time. He tried to move, but his arms were pinned, so were his feet. He tried to twist his head around to see where he was, but aching pain surged through his body as he did. Everything seemed pitch black anyways. His mouth was dry and his stomach gurgled. The noise nearly seemed to echo. He felt something touch him, something pushing on his chest. _

_In a mere instant, he felt twinging pain, like several knives were pushing in his chest. He didn't want to scream, but he couldn't help himself. He had never felt such pain in his life. Something was tightening around his heart, squeezing it, pulling it. His screams grew louder, until his breath stopped. His body shuddered and he felt a cool breeze flowing into him, into his chest. His chest heaved up and down, but he couldn't catch any breath._

A bead of sweat formed on Sam's forehead, slowly trickling down. His breathing grew heavy and inconsistent. He groaned loudly as the pain took hold.

Dean shot upright in a panic. He heard something, not realizing it was Sam until he had flicked the lamp on. His brother was covered in sweat. His head was thrashing around as if in some sort of nightmare.

_Blinding, searing light formed around him. Sam's eyes shut tightly, trying to block it out. He didn't understand how he was still alive when he hadn't even been breathing. His eyes opened, trying to adjust to the light, but there was a figure hovering over him. The figure blocked some of the light so Sam could see. In the figures hand was bloody heart. It beat once, twice, three times before it stopped. The hand holding it squeezed tighter, crushing the heart with ease, blood dripping from his hand as he did so. Sam's eyes grew wide with fear and he managed one last scream._

"No." Dean heard as he made his way over to his brother. He started to shake Sam, trying to wake him. Not a moment later, Sam's eyes burst open and his hand went to his chest. His breathing was still erratic, but slowly he tried to calm himself.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned. His green eyes filled with fear assuming the worst. "What's going on?

Sam's eye scanned the room, almost expecting to see the strange figure standing in a corner or something. It wasn't there. "I...I don't know." He replied slowly.

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. It's not the longest chapter and I can't guarantee how long any of the chapters will be, but I would appreciate any comments you might have. I have written all kinds of fan fiction about the show Charmed, but this is my first story about Sam and Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

I know this hasn't been up long, but here is chapter 2. I figured that since it's already written, might as well post it. Only two have commented, but I do appreciate the comments and I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean stammered.

"Look, it was some kind of nightmare ok." Sam said. He reached for his bag, intending on changing out of his sweaty clothes. He was too tired for a shower and decided that it could wait til morning.

"Nightmare?" Dean almost seemed to question. "You're a bit old for those."

Sam sighed in frustration. Even though Dean was typically annoying at times, he knew that his brother was merely worried and in his worry, he was just overreacting. "And I'm sure you haven't had any nightmares in the past few years. No one hunts down demons for a living and never has a nightmare, no matter what age." He tried to argue.

"I do not have nightmares." Dean argued back, though he and Sammy both knew it was a lie. He had had a few after Sammy jumped into the pit with Michael and Lucifer. Well, he had had a lot actually. He had nightmares after his own experience in Hell as well.

"Whatever, Dean. I'm tired and going back to sleep." He fell back on the bed, burrowing his head into one of the pillows.

Dean was glad to have the real Sam back, though he had almost forgotten how much of a grouch his brother could be when he was tired. He decided to let him sleep and thought he would continue the conversation in the morning. When he awoke that morning though, Sam wasn't in his bed. He jumped up, checking the bathroom. No Sam. He walked out, catching sight of the door knob jiggling.

Sam entered the room with two cups of coffee in hand. "Good morning sleepy head." He set one of the cups on the dresser. "Brought you some coffee."

"Yeah, thanks." Dean replied. He went for the cup, taking a sip and making a face. "Is this coffee or piss?"

Sam smiled wryly. "Sorry, it's the best I could find."

"So, are you ok? I mean after last night..." Dean trailed off.

"I'm fine Dean. It was one measly nightmare." Sam tried to shrug it off. "Lets just drop it."

Dean didn't want to drop anything, but he could tell Sam was getting more and more frustrated with him. "Fine. We should get on the road anyways." He reached for his bag and sorted through it for his tooth brush and some deodorant. "Just gimme a few minutes."

Sam loaded his bag into the car while Dean did whatever he was doing in the bathroom. He had pulled the map out of the glove box and was sitting on his bed trying to calculate the best route to Kenosha, Wisconsin. _Take M-189 until it turns into the WI-139. Take that to US-8..._His thoughts trailed off.

Dean came out of the bathroom, shoving his things back into his bag. He saw the map. "How long til we hit Kenosha?" He asked.

Sam looked up at his brother. "Six or seven hours tops. The way your drive, maybe less." He answered.

"Great, lets get outta here." He grabbed his bag.

They drove for a few hours, one of Dean's AC/DC tapes playing over and over as they drove. Finally, Sam had had enough, forcefully hitting the tape eject button on the radio. "Dude." Dean said, giving Sam one his typical bitch faces.

"What?" He asked. "Do we really have to listen to the same tape over and over. I've had enough of this highway to Hell. In case you haven't noticed, we've both been there and done that."

"Fine, how bout some Skynyrd?" Dean gave in, suggesting something else instead.

"How about we just sit in silence for a while, ok." Sam replied. "I'm getting a bit of a headache."

So, Dean sat in silence and just focused his eyes on the road ahead of them. Sam tried to rest his eyes, hoping it would ease the headache. When he did, he felt that thing in the back of his mind once more. He pushed at it and only succeeded in making his headache worse. His eyes opened and he looked out over the road. There weren't too many cars ahead of them and the countryside was somewhat barren.

The bloody image of his heart flashed before his eyes, causing him to jerk in his seat. He didn't understand what his nightmare from the previous evening had meant. Why he had dreamed of something so horrific was unbeknownst to him, but now it seemed to torment his thoughts.

Dean continued to drive, not realizing Sam was discontent. They made there way further into Wisconsin, finally reaching some cities. Dean pulled onto one of the exits leading off of the highway. "Where are you going?" Sam asked, knowing they weren't even close to Kenosha. The last sign he had read mentioned something about Greenbay, Wisconsin.

"I need some food Sammy." Dean replied. "That piss ass coffee wasn't enough this morning."

"Fine, ok." Sam pulled out the map, trying to figure exactly where they were.

After a few minutes, Dean had found a restaurant and parked. It was the Rosewood Diner and it seemed like a decent place. When he and Sam entered, they were bombarded with flowers, pictures on each wall over each booth, little vases of fake roses on each table. Dean took a gander and guessed that the owner was probably a woman.

He picked a booth near the window and settled in with Sam across from him. A waitress left them some menus. "Well, I think we're about halfway to Kenosha." Sam said, picking up one of the menus. "Maybe further."

"Alright." He replied. He thumbed through the menu, deciding on a cheeseburger and onion rings. "So you really think we have another djinn on our hands."

"It seems like it and this time, you aren't going after the thing alone." Sam said. "What you did last time was eight kinds of crazy. No, it was down right stupid."

Their waitress came back, her slender body and dark hair causing Dean to flash one of his cocky _you know you want me_ smiles. He hadn't noticed what she looked liked before. "You can wipe that smile off your face. You're not my type." She blatantly informed Dean. She looked at Sam and smiled, speaking in a different tone. "What can I get for you?"

Dean eyed Sam and Sam could only shrug. He smiled back at the waitress. "Just the Caesar salad and a coffee." He answered.

The waitress looked at Dean. "Just a cheeseburger and onion rings." He answered. She walked off to the kitchen. "What just happened? I mean she put me down before I could even make move."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "I guess you just weren't her type, Dean." He said it almost sarcastically.

"Ah shut up." He retorted. He looked out the window at the passing cars in the street and thought about his last experience with a djinn and how he had been in a world that still had his mother. He had missed her over the years, but knew they could never have her back. She was lost to them forever. This time, he would be more prepared for the djinn.

Their food arrived a short while later and the boys ate. Sam ate slower then usual. He looked out of focus. Dean wanted to ask him if he was alright, but he thought Sam would just brush the question off as he had brushed off earlier questions. When Sam grabbed his head though, Dean had to question him. "You ok over there?" He demanded to know.

"Yeah, just a headache." Sam replied. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Sammy. You had a headache earlier today too and you haven't complained about having one at all in the last few months." Dean explained.

Sam sighed, knowing he couldn't just push Dean away like he had earlier. "Look, it's not that bad." He argued. "It just doesn't feel like a normal headache." He could tell from the look on Dean's face that he wanted to know more, so he tried to explain. "I don't know, I feel something in the back of my mind and when I reach for it, the pain gets worse."

"Well than don't reach for it." Dean demanded. That something in the back of Sam's mind could only be one thing. Dean knew it had to be the barrier that Death put into place to keep Sam from living through his memories of hell.

"It's hard not to." Sam admitted. "I never really noticed it before and now..."

"And now what?" Dean asked.

"It's hard to explain." He replied. Sam didn't know why he was reaching out for whatever it was in his mind, but it was almost calling out to him.

"Well you need to try, Sam." Dean said.

"No, lets just forget it." Sam tried to drop the conversation.

Dean didn't want to simply forget it though. He couldn't risk Sam pushing at the walls. "Sam, if something's going on, you need to tell me. I can help you." He tried to reason with Sam.

"It's just a headache. A little aspirin and I should be fine." Sam explained. "I gotta use the head. I'll be back." He left the table rounding the main counter of the restaurant to a hall with the rest rooms.

Sam stepped inside, taking care of his duty at the urinal. He glanced around. Even the mens room had flowers in it, though they were fake like most of the others in the diner and they were covered in a gray layer of dust. He went to the sink and looked in the mirror as he washed his hands. His face looked pale. The pain in his head worsened. The room started to fade a way. He grabbed at the sink, trying to steady himself, but his body swayed. His heart started racing. He collapsed to the floor.

_The room had dissolved and he was left staring at a stone wall. It began to crumble in front of him. Two figures were fighting each other on the other side, though he couldn't tell who they were. They were each just a blurry mass. They turned to Sam and froze. No, Sam thought, trying to will the rock wall back into place. _

_The figures each moved closer to him. He tried to turn away, tried to make his feet carry him out of sight and out of mind, but his feet refused to carry him. Flames erupted around his feet, but they didn't burn or feel hot. In fact, they had felt ice cold. They moved up his body, causing the rest of him to go stiff. He could barely move a muscle. _

_Fear gripped his mind and took hold as a million different scenarios started playing out in his thoughts. A room started to form around the two figures and he heard a familiar voice._

"Sam?" Dean stood over his brother, lightly patting his cheek to rouse him. "Sam, are you in there?"

"He gonna be alright?" Another customer asked. "I'll have one of the waitresses call him an ambulance."

"No, no. It's fine, he's fine." Dean assured the man. His concentration fell and Sam again.

_There were flowers in the room. The room looked different than the rest of what he was seeing, clearer. He remembered the bathroom he had been in when the vision or whatever it was had started. The figures didn't seem to notice the flowers or that the room had changed. They were still moving closer and closer. The flames went hot around his body. He screamed out as Dean's face came into view. He smelt his own flesh beginning to burn as his eyes focused on his brother._

Sam was screaming and Dean didn't know what to do or how to comfort his brother. "Sammy, I'm here for you." He shook his shoulder gently and caught Sam's eyes fluttering open. "Sam?"

Sam was breathing hard, nearly panting. His insides felt red hot, almost as if he were boiling. He tried to focus on Dean and push the images from his mind. "Dean?" He nearly questioned, wanting to be sure he was real.

"Yeah, I'm here Sam." He assured his little brother. Dean helped Sam sit up and let him catch his breath. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know Dean." Sam answered, fear lacing his voice. "I had a vision or something. I'm not really sure what it was, but it was awful."

Dean helped Sam to his feet and they eventually made their way to the car. He sat with Sam and waited for him to explain exactly what had happened. His visions weren't like the ones he used to have. They weren't any sort of premonition. It, like his dream from the previous night, were just horrific visions or flashes that went through his mind. They almost seemed like memories. He hadn't really explained what had happened in the visions though. He didn't want to risk the images of what happened flashing through his mind again.

* * *

These chapters seem a lot longer on MS word, then I put them on here and they end up being kind of short. Sorry about that. Anyways, I would love comments. Let me know what you think. More to come as soon as Chapter 3 is finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

I just want to thank those of you who have been reading my story so far and commenting. Here is chapter 3. I know at least one of you that is anxious for it. Castiel joins the story in this chapter, so hopefully I didn't butcher his character too much.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Over the next day and a half, Dean tried not to show Sammy how worried he truly was. Sam had endured another vision or nightmare during his sleep and woke Dean, screaming out at whatever he was seeing. Dean sat on Sam's bed, trying to comfort him. In all reality though, he wasn't sure there was anything he could really do for him. Sam had awoken twice in a sweaty haze and drifted back off.

They had both been working to stop another djinn, but Dean wasn't sure how long Sammy could handle the task with his visions distracting him. He had actually been half tempted to call Bobby out there to help them with the djinn, but Sam had insisted he was ok to continue.

Sam had gotten the lambs blood and Dean had soaked a knife in it. They had stepped out of the Impala, which was parked in front of an abandoned house. It looked like a fire had tore through the place at one point and it was probably why the place was abandoned and boarded off. They were able to get in through the back door and make their way through the house. They found the djinn in the basement and attacked it with all their force before it could try and grant them any twisted wishes.

There were two victims strung up on the far wall of the basement, each with needles in their necks, drawing blood for the djinn to feed on. Sam removed the needles and reached for his cell phone, calling the police. He didn't share too many details with the police, but he did inform them that two people were in serious need of a hospital and gave them the address of the house. He and Dean both waited in the Impala a few houses down, wanting to be sure an ambulance was coming for them. When they saw the flashing lights making it's way down the street behind them, Dean put the car in drive and took off.

Dean drove to their motel, which was just off Highway Fifty. It was only about twenty minutes from the house where they had found the djinn. It wasn't much better than the place they had stayed at in Michigan, but it sufficed. Sam went in for a shower and Dean stayed out side, claiming he just needed a little air.

Once he knew Sam was safe inside, he looked to the sky and called out for Castiel. "Cas, We need to talk." He said. Cas didn't seem to hear him. Either that or he was simply ignoring him. Dean persisted. Cas, get your angelic ass down here."

Just as Dean was about to give up and head inside the motel room, Cas appeared behind him. "What is it Dean?" He questioned.

"It's about time you came down here. We have an issue with Sam." Dean explained.

"You know about the war in heaven. I can't just come down here every time you call." Cas replied. If Cas had been one for showing emotion, Dean guessed he would have been quite angry with him. Despite how Cas should have felt though, he spoke without emotion. He typically did. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"He's having memories." Dean said.

"Of what?" Cas wondered.

"What do you mean of what? He's having memories from his time in hell." Dean answered frantically.

"How do you know this?" Cas asked.

"He collapsed the other day and had some kind of vision. The night before that he had some crazy ass nightmare." Dean explained. "He said they were horrific visions and that he felt something in the back of his mind. What if the barriers that Death put up are breaking down?"

"Dean, they weren't meant to be permanent and even Death himself wasn't sure they would last." Cas replied.

"So what, we're just supposed to let the wall cave in on him?" Dean stammered. "There has to be something you can do."

"I don't want him to have those memories any more than you do, but if there was something I could do for him, I would." Cas insisted. With all the angelic powers he had, containing Sam's memories of Hell was not something he could do, nor could he simply erase them.

"So that's it? Nothing, nada, zippo. You can't do a dam thing?" Dean replied in anger.

Castiel didn't like the look he saw in Dean's eyes. It was one of fear and anger laced together. "Well, I can check the wall and see if it's getting weak, but that's it. That's all I can do."

"Fine, check the wall." Dean demanded.

"It isn't that simple. I'll need to access Sam's mind and work my way through it until I reach the wall." Cas replied.

"Ok, do it than." Dean turned, heading back to his motel room.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of dark jeans. He had a towel in one hand, using it to try and dry his wet hair. He reached for a shirt as Cas appeared before him. He stumbled backwards, dropping his shirt and his towel. He hadn't been expecting to see him. "You get kicks out of sneaking up on unsuspecting people?" Sam asked, reaching for his shirt once again and slipping it over his head.

"I'm sorry Sam, but your brother called me." Cas replied. Dean entered the room, not surprised that Cas had beaten him inside.

"Why, what's going on?" Sam asked curiously. He eyed Dean suspiciously.

"Dean wants me to..." Cas started to explain.

Dean cut him off almost instantly. "I called Cas because of your visions." Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other and rolled his eyes. "There's something I didn't tell you after you got your soul back and well, I think it's time you know."

Sam looked at Dean in confusion. "What do you mean, what didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"When Death brought your soul back, he put up a barrier to keep the memories of hell from destroying your mind. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but he said it should keep them at bay for a while anyways." Dean explained.

"So, the reason I've never had any memories is because Death put up this barrier in my mind to block them?" Sam asked. He was slightly angered that Dean had kept that from him, especially when he had first gotten his soul back and was racking his brain trying to figure out why he had no memory of his time down there. He had been grateful not to have those memories though, but as he remembered the last few visions he had experienced, he began to wonder if the memories were slipping back slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because if you knew about the wall, you might push at it and try and break it down." Dean explained.

"You lied to me Dean." Sam replied in anger.

Cas stepped forward. "I don't have a lot of time here, so if we're going to do anything, we should get on with it." He said, interfering.

"Get on with what?" Sam asked.

"I think your wall is breaking down, hence the visions. Cas is just going to check and see how stable the wall is." Dean answered.

"What? No. I'm not having some angel poking around in my head." Sam argued.

"Sam, please." Dean nearly begged. "I just want to see if the wall's ok."

"These visions seem too real to be dreams, so I doubt the wall's ok." Sam shot back. He didn't need an angel to tell him that something was wrong with the wall in his mind, the wall he had only begun to feel in the back of his mind a few days ago. At least, he was assuming that was what it was he was feeling.

"Well, maybe Cas could reinforce the wall." Dean said, though Cas had already said there wasn't really much he could do for Sam.

Sam looked at Cas, who was eying Dean with a curious look. "You can reinforce it?" He asked.

Cas turned to Sam. "Well, I..." Dean cut him off.

"He's going to try." He lied to Sam. He gave Castiel a stern look and Cas didn't argue with him. He assumed Dean had said what he had as a ploy to get Sam to give in.

Sam took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. If Castiel could reinforce this wall or whatever it was, why not let him. "Ok. How do we do this?" He asked.

"Just lay on the bed, close your eyes, and try to relax." Castiel instructed.

Sam did as instructed, settling on his bed and getting comfortable. He closed his eyes trying to relax. Castiel sat next to him. "You might feel a burning sensation on your forehead. Just try and ignore it. You'll feel me inside your mind and you'll want to instinctively push at me to get me out. Don't."

Sam nodded silently and felt Castiel's soft hand on his forehead. Actually, it was only two fingers on his forehead. He felt a warm sensation and then he felt another presence in his mind. Castiel was right, his first instinct was to fight it, to fight him. He caught himself right away though and tried to give Castiel free reign of his mind.

The last thing that Dean saw was Cas reaching for Sam and then, poof. He disappeared into thin air. He walked over to Sam, wondering if Cas had been able to actually get into his mind. His brother was breathing slowly, peacefully almost and he seemed as relaxed as he could be.

Cas was bombarded with memories. He tried to rummage through them so he could break free and find the wall, but there was a lot to sort through.

_Sam ran through the doorway into a motel room with a box in his hand. He couldn't have been more than twelve years old. Dean sat at a table in the room and was rummaging through some old books. "Hey, Dean." Sam said, getting his attention._

_Dean turned to him for a moment. "Not now Sammy. Gotta find out some info for Dad." He answered. He turned back._

"_But I got you something." Sam replied. He set the box on the table. _

_Dean reached for the box. "I thought I told you to stick close to the motel?" Dean asked, as he opened the box. It was a small white cake with Happy Birthday Dean in blue letters. _

"_Oh, I did. Got that at a grocery store just down the street." Sam answered. "I know you didn't want to really celebrate, but you gotta have cake."_

_Dean smiled. "Thanks Sammy."_

Castiel pushed the memory aside and tried to focus on finding the wall. He sifted through a handful of other memories before he finally hit a road block. The memories seemed to stop and he couldn't push any further.

Sam twitched on the bed, his head thrusting sideways. The face he made gave Dean the indication that he might have been in pain.

Sam tried to contain his memories so Castiel could find the wall, but some had slipped free. Out of nowhere, he could feel something pushing on the wall, trying to make it's way through the barrier and it wasn't Cas. Another vision, memory more like, came to him.

Castiel wasn't prepared for what was coming. He wasn't prepared to see the Hell that Sam had been in for all of those months, months that to Sam's soul were more like years, decades.

_A figure dropped Sam on the floor in a lump. Chains were dangling behind him. The figure pulled at the chains, putting each of Sam's wrists in them and stood back as Sam was hoisted up until his feet had barely touched the ground. His back arched and pain rushed into his shoulders. Another figured emerged. Her slender face was familiar to him, but it wasn't until she came closer that he was able to really see who she was. _

_Mary Winchester stood before him. He could barely believe what he was seeing and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. She approached him, raising her hand to grace his cheek. "My dear Sammy." She said softly. Her hand was soft and soothing. There was a warmth in her eyes._

"_Mom." He still couldn't believe who he was looking at. She was so beautiful, almost like an angel. A white light surrounded her, making her seem even more angelic. The other figure melted away._

Dean wasn't sure he had heard right. He thought Sammy had mumbled something about their mother. He couldn't be sure though.

"_You know Sam, I was happy once." She said to him. He wondered where the conversation was going. Her eyes grew cold and cloudy. The light that surrounded her faded. "I was really happy until you came along." A knife appeared out of thin air in her small hand. She reached it towards Sam, running the tip of it up and down Sam's bare chest. It was cold to the touch. _

"_No, please." Sam begged. He tried to squirm away from the knife, but she only moved it accordingly, keeping it in contact with his skin. _

"_The yellow eyed demon killed me because of you Sam." She sneered. _

"_No." Sam cried out. _

"_Yes. He murdered me Sam and it's all your fault" The knife went to his arm. The cold blade dug in, making jagged cuts from his wrist down to his elbow. Warm blood began to flow from the wound and trickle down his arm. He winced, trying to force the pain away. She went to the other arm, making the same cuts. "I'm going to watch you bleed out Sammy."_

Sam's body jerked on the bed. His chest heaved up and down heavily with each breath. Dean sat next to him, assuming he was having one of his visions. "Sam? It's ok Sam." He tried to comfort him the best way he knew how, but he didn't know what good it would do. Sam groaned and Dean could see his brother's pain getting worse.

_The knife went down to his chest. Mary flashed an almost evil smile. She seemed to be having fun with Sam. She placed the tip of the knife over one of his lungs and dug in, cutting across. Sam screamed and struggled to contain himself. His breaths became uneven and sometimes he wasn't even sure he was breathing once she had cut across his other lung. Blood flowed freely and Mary just sat back, smiling all the while. Sam didn't know it, but she was thinking about where to cut next. _

_His body was starting to grow weak. He had no idea how long he had been there bleeding or how long his own mother had sat there watching him as he suffered. His mind was starting to lose focus. The blood lose was getting to him. _

Castiel had seen enough. He screamed in Sam's mind as loud as he could, jerking Sam from his vision. Cas appeared in the room with Dean once more and Sam's eyes thrust open immediately and scanned his surroundings.

Dean ignored Castiel and focused solely on Sam. "Are you ok, what happened?" He bombarded his brother with questions.

Sam seemed a little disoriented, but he focused on Dean and tried to answer his questions. "I had a vision about Mom." He replied.

"I saw his vision." Castiel added in. "I don't know how many visions like that his mind can take."

"It was bad wasn't it?" Dean asked Cas.

Castiel looked at Sam before deciding whether or not to answer. He didn't want to talk about Sam's vision if Sam didn't want him to. Sam gave him a look of approval. "Yes it was. He was being tortured and...well, that's all I'm going to say." He figured that if Sam wanted Dean to know specific details, than he would tell Dean on his own.

"What about the wall?" Dean asked.

"The wall's not very stable. I think the memories are getting too strong for the wall to contain." Cas replied.

Dean stood from the bed. "I don't like the sound of that." He said

Sam sat up in bed, pushing the hair from his face. "I don't like the sound of that either."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. "We can't just let the memories go crazy on him."

"Without the wall, there is no way to contain them." Castiel said. "I'm not sure what we can do for him."

"Well, there has to be something we can do. I should call Bobby, he might know someone that can work some crazy ass mojo on you and..." Sam cut Dean off.

"No, just stop."

"What if he can help us?" Dean asked.

"If he can help, fine." Sam replied, giving into Dean. "But I don't want anyone working some crazy ass mojo on me."

* * *

So, let me know what you think. I am in the process of writing chapter 4 right now, so hopefully I will have it up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

Thanks to everyone that commented on the last chapter and on the story overall. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Is there any way to help Sam? You'll find out.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Sam and Dean drove to South Dakota. It took them nearly a day and half to get to Bobby's. In that time, Sam had only had one vision, but it was one that had him screaming for nearly an hour as Dean drove. He had stopped once when the screams had died down to check on Sam, but Sam had insisted he keep driving.

When they arrived, Bobby was nearly furious with Sam. He stood, wearing one of his typical flannel shirts and trucker hat. "You idget, why'd you have to go scratching at the damn wall?" He yelled at Sam. Sam was so caught off guard that he didn't know what to say. "I don't know if anyone can help you Sammy. You shouldn't have been..."

Dean had had enough of Bobby yelling at Sam. It wasn't going to solve anything. "We aren't going to get anywhere with you yelling at Sam." He said.

In defense Sam argued. "Look, I didn't even know about this wall until a a couple of days ago."

Bobby looked at Dean for confirmation. "It's true." Dean informed him.

Bobby's eyes tightened in confusion. "You never told him about the wall? You shouldn't have kept that from him."

"I didn't tell him about it because if he knew, he might try and push at the walls." Dean replied.

Bobby eyed Sam. "And you're not mad at him for keeping that from you?" He asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I was mad at first and I still want to be mad, but I understand why he did it." He answered.

"Ok, so you haven't pushed the wall at all?" Bobby asked.

"Not really. Maybe once or twice a few days ago when I first felt it, but not since then." Sam replied.

Bobby turned to Dean. "So Cas can't do anything for him and he thinks the wall isn't strong enough to contain the memories anymore?"

"That's what he said." Dean replied. He wasn't sure if anyone could help Sam, but he wasn't about to lose hope. Someone or something out there had to be able to help his brother.

"Well, I've called an old friend. He's more of an acquaintance than a friend, but he might be able to do something for you." Bobby said, mainly aiming the last part at Sam.

"What do you mean? What does he think he can do?" Sam asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He might be able to help you deal with the memories." Bobby explained. "He didn't say how and he can't take them away or anything like that. I can call him up and have him come out here if you want. He's only a few hours away."

"If he thinks he can help, than tell him to get his ass out here." Dean replied.

"Wait, we can't just...we don't even know what he can do for me." Sam argued. "For all we know, he can't do jack shit."

Dean argued back, giving Sam a stern _he's going to help you, end of story _look. "But if there's even the possibility he can help, than we should let him try." Dean faced Bobby. "Go ahead and call him."

Sam wasn't in the mood to argue with Dean. Dean was always over protective of him, of anyone in their family. He was starting to feel a pain in the back of his head and that was part of his reason for not arguing with his brother. He could feel a memory pushing at the wall, trying to force it's way into the rest of his mind. "Dean." Sam said with agony in his voice. His hands went to his head and Dean caught him just as his legs were giving out.

Dean ran to Sam, catching him just in time. "Sammy?" He looked down at Sam, but his brother's eyes were sealed shut tightly and he was already lost in a vision. Bobby made his way over to the brothers and helped Dean get Sam situated on the old couch in the room. Dean lifted Sam mumbling under his breath, "Why'd you have to get so damn tall?"

"_You know Sam, our whole family could have been happy without you." Mary Winchester said to him. He was hung once again, dangling from chains. Her eyes were black as coal, eyes like that of a demon. Sam wouldn't have been surprised if she were a demon. His real mother wouldn't have tortured him as she did or would she? Her hands stretched out to him, her nails growing into long slender blades. The tips were touching his chest. _

"_No, please." Sam begged. _

_Mary smiled as the blades dug in, cutting down in long streaks. The pain of the blades stung him as she dug in deeper. He was left with a slow burning sensation that seemed to linger as the blood began to flow._

_She went around to his back and did the same notion, cutting deeper this time. He jerked and tried to straighten his back, not that it did much good. In the next moment, he felt something splashing against his back. It was cold, yet red hot at the same time. The cuts started to literally sizzle. Pain, immense pain. He screamed out as his skin was burning. He hadn't a clue as to what was on his back, but he imagined some sort of acid was used. The feeling was unbearable. His throat was getting sore from screaming._

Sam thrashed about on the couch, screaming loudly and ferociously. Dean tried to hold him down, tried to keep him from thrashing himself straight off of the couch. "Sammy, it's ok. It's going to be ok." He tried to comfort his brother, though he wasn't even sure Sam could hear him.

Sam could, in fact, hear Dean, though his voice was faint. He tried to lock onto it, tried to focus on it. He let Dean's words of encouragement wash over him and even though he was still screaming inside, he had stopped screaming out loud. His body had calmed slightly.

Bobby had since left the room to call up his friend and see how soon he could get to them. He wasn't so much a friend, but merely an acquaintance he had known over the years. They had first met when Bobby was hunting down a wendigo near Yellowstone National Park. He ran into another hunter who was on the job. From the way the man hunted though, he concluded that the man hadn't been doing it for long.

The man had been a doctor. He and his wife took a trip so they could camp and enjoy the great out doors at Yellowstone. Not even a day into their trip, the wendigo struck, taking his wife with it. Bobby had helped the man kill the wendigo, but they weren't able to save his wife. The man had been hunting ever since.

Bobby hung up the phone, the man claiming to be there in a few hours. He only lived about three or four hours away from Bobby's place and said he would grab some supplies and leave immediately there after.

He heard Sam struggling in the other room, checking the clock next to him. It had been nearly a half and hour and Sam was still lost in his visions, trapped in his memories from the cage.

Dean had pulled up a chair next to the couch so he could watch over his brother. He was determined not to leave his side. Every few minutes, he would give his brother encouraging words and tell him things would be alright, though deep down he wasn't sure that anything would be alright.

Finally Sam had come to after having nearly half a dozen or so memories flood into his mind. He was tired mentally and physically. He was also a little disoriented as he tried to focus once more on the real world, tried to focus on his brother next to him.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, brown eyes locking on with Sam's hazel eyes. They were murky, filled with fear and they were still red from crying. Yes, Sam had cried in pain through most of the visions. "It's ok." He assured Sam as he helped him sit up.

Sam blinked a few times to be sure he was in the real world. He took in a few deep breaths before he let Dean help him sit up.

Bobby had noticed the sudden quite that filled the house and walked in to check on Sam. When he walked into the living room though, he hadn't expected to see Sam in the condition he was in. The boy looked as though he had been crying. His eyes were all red. He was pale and he looked drained, mentally and physically. Sam looked like hell and he had no doubt that Sam probably felt like hell as well.

Bobby didn't know what to say, so he just rambled on about dinner. "You look like you need some food. I've got some stew warming on the stove." He said.

"I'm not really hungry." Sam protested. It wasn't really that, he just wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Sam, you gotta eat something, even if it's only a few bites." Dean argued.

So, Sam ventured into the kitchen and took a bite of food. He didn't know why, but a wave of nausea came over him as he stared down at the stew and the pieces of beef in it. He gagged slightly. Instinctively, his hands went out covering his mouth. Bobby hadn't noticed, but Dean realized right away.

"Look, we'll just take out the beef." He grabbed for Sam's spoon and tried to siphon out all of the beef chunks. He thought back to how his eating habits had been when he had first gotten back from Hell. "Remember when I first got out of Hell? Meat made me a little queasy too for a while."

Even without the beef, Sam was still slightly nauseous. He tried to eat though, taking at least a few bites of the stew. He was tired, but he tried not to show it. He was almost afraid to sleep though. He feared more memories would come to him if he slept.

He sighed and pushed the bowl of stew away. "I just can't eat anymore." He told Dean, as he rose from the table. He headed back to the living room and settled back on the couch. As hard as he tried to fight it, sleep over took him. His eyes closed and his mind drifted off.

"He doesn't like my stew?" Bobby asked curiously. He sat at the table in Sam's place.

"It's not that, he's just not hungry." Dean explained.

"Oh, well the boy needs to eat." Bobby argued.

Dean sighed. "I know and he knows. It's just complicated." Dean rose from the table, taking his empty bowl to the sink. He went to check on Sam and found him sleeping peacefully. He smiled slightly, glad to see his brother in some sort of peace.

A few hours later, Sam's visions had come back though. In his sleep, his breathing grew heavy and his heart raced as memories rushed through the wall in his mind, pushing through as if it weren't even there. Dean tried to comfort Sam, but his brother had started screaming. Sometimes he wondered what Sam was seeing and other times, he didn't want to know anything about the Hell his brother had been through.

A knock on the door, pulled Dean from his thoughts and his concentration on Sam. Bobby came through the room, heading for the door and Dean stood up following, eager to see who it was. Bobby pulled it open and an older, balding man stood before them. He wasn't dressed in typical hunter garb. The man was wearing khakis and a polo shirt with a gray jacket over it. He had a bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Danvers." Bobby greeted. He turned to Dean and introduced them. "Dean, this is Danvers. Danvers, Dean."

"It's nice to meet you." Danvers replied to Dean. He offered a hand out and Dean shook it. He heard a loud, terrifying scream and peaked into the living room. "Is that Sam?"

"Yeah." Bobby answered.

"So you think you can help him?" Dean asked curiously. If a frickin' angel couldn't help his brother, he doubted Danvers could.

"I think I can try." He replied.

Once Sam had awoken, Danvers had sat down with him, Dean, and Bobby to explain how he thought he could help. He had once been a doctor and as a doctor he had seen many trauma cases over the years before he had decided to become a full time hunter. As Sam looked Danvers over though, he had a hard time believing the guy was a hunter.

In a few of his worst trauma cases, he had put his patients into a medically induced coma so that their brains could rest and essentially heal. He suggested that if they were to do the same to Sam, the memories might be able to flow freely passed the wall without causing Sam's body as much pain as before. In fact, with Sam in such a deep unconsciousness, he concluded that he may not even realize the memories are pushing through the wall.

"Wait, you want to put me in a coma?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's only a suggestion. I can't make you do it." Danvers argues. "It has helped many patients, though most had horrible brain injuries. You don't quite suffer from a brain injury though we don't know what these memories will do to your brain."

"You really think putting him in a coma can do any good?" Dean asked, somewhat skeptical of the idea.

"I think it can help him deal with the memories in a more peaceful way." Danvers claimed. "You don't want Sam to suffer do you?"

Dean looked at Sam, who still looked tired as Hell despite sleeping for the last few hours. He couldn't stand seeing his brother in pain while he was living through each memory. "So how would it work, I mean how would you do it?" He asked Danvers.

"He's not doing anything Dean." Bobby interjected. "There has to be another way, I mean this kind of stuff can be dangerous."

"Can it really ease the pain?" Sam wondered. He had been kind of quiet when Danvers first suggested putting him in a coma, but he was curious to know if it would really help him. He didn't like the idea of being put into a coma, but if it could help, it might be worth trying.

Bobby was surprised by his question, but waited for Danvers to answer. "I think it can." He replied.

Sam looked at Bobby and than Dean. "I think this thing might be worth a shot." He said.

"What?" Bobby jumped out of his chair, his fists thudding on the table in front of him. Was Sam serious?

"Bobby, just calm down." Dean said. "This is Sam's decision and if this is what he wants, we have to respect that." He couldn't believe what he was saying. Since when does he ever respect what Sam wants?

"I really think we should give it a try. I'm willing to take the risks." Sam replied.

Danvers took in a deep breath. He hadn't put anyone into a coma in a long time, though he was confident he could do it without any hiccups getting in his way. "We can get started whenever you want." He said. "I have all the right medical supplies with me."

* * *

Good or bad...let me know what you think. I'm not a doctor, but I watch a lot of medical shows and did do some research online before I decided to introduce this idea of helping Sam, though Danvers may not be what or who he seems. You'll learn more in upcoming chapters though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

I know I've been updating pretty quickly, but I update as soon as I finish each chapter. Also, since I am dealing with Sam's memories, I would like to try and get this finished before they really delve into that on the show. As mentioned in the previous chapter, Danvers may not be who he seems and you'll find out just what I mean in this chapter. Thanks to everyone for commenting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Bobby had somewhat cleaned out one of the bedrooms upstairs for Sam. He didn't like the idea of Danvers putting Sam in a coma, but as Dean had pointed out, it wasn't either of their decisions. It was Sam's decision.

Danvers had rigged up a makeshift I.V. in Sam's room and set out a series of syringes on the dresser in the room. They were filled with various drugs, that would essentially put Sam into a deep sedation or coma like state. He also set up a heart rate monitor to keep track of Sam's vitals while he was in the coma.

Sam had ventured outside to take in some of the night air before letting Danvers do anything to him. It was unknown how long he would have to be in the coma and he wanted to take in one last breath of fresh air before settling in for the long haul.

The air was cool and crisp. The moon was covered by dark clouds. A breeze swayed through the trees. Dean made his way outside and found Sam looking up at the stars. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked him, wondering if his brother was still confident in his decision to be put into the coma.

"Yeah." Sam answered, though he didn't sound very confident in his decision. The truth was, that Sam was terrified. He was terrified that the memories would make him crazy without the option of being in a coma. He was also terrified that being put into the coma might actually make him worse or that there might be consequences from being in the coma.

"Well, everything's all ready for you upstairs." Dean replied. He was terrified too, terrified that his brother's memories would kill him, terrified that an unforeseen consequence of being placed in a coma might kill him as well. A lot of thoughts went through Dean's mind regarding Sam, but he tried to stay calm and collected in front of him. He didn't want Sam to see his fears, though Sam could see it written all over his face.

Sam took in one final breath of fresh air, before heading back into Bobby's house and up to the room where a bed had been waiting for him. Once inside, he drudged up the stairs and headed into the room where Danvers was already waiting. "Are you ready?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be I guess." He replied. He sat on the bed.

"Ok, I need you to lie down and get comfortable." Danvers instructed. "I'm going to put an I.V. in you so I can keep you hydrated while you're in the coma. I'll also be administering the drugs this way."

"How long do you think I will be in the coma? I mean, how long will you know to keep me in it." Sam asked curiously.

He sat next to Sam and took a small piece of rope, tying it tightly around Sam's upper arm so he could get the I.V. into his lower arm. "I won't know exactly, but I'll have a heart monitor on you and it should give me some kind of indication of how you are doing. While you're in the visions, your heart rate will probably fluctuate some and if you go through a long period where it remains low and steady, more than likely the visions are finished. It will probably be days before that happens though." Danvers explained.

"What do you mean days?" Dean stammered from the doorway. Neither Sam nor Danvers had known how long he had been standing there or what he had heard.

Danvers turned to Dean. "I mean, he could be in this coma for days. I'm not sure how long it will take him to relive all of these memories in his mind." He focused on Sam once more, putting the I.V. in his arm finally.

Dean thought back to his time in Hell. In reality, it had only been four months. Time was different in Hell though and he was left with over thirty years of memories after being there. Sam's soul had been gone for nearly a year, which would estimate to over one hundred years worth of memories and torture. He wasn't really in the mood to do the exact math and see just how many years it would equal out to. If Sam was in the coma for days, he supposed it shouldn't surprise him.

Sam felt a little prick and then it was done. He tried to relax, but Dean was looming over him now intent on making sure things went all right. Danvers didn't like having Dean watching over his shoulder, but he understood that Dean was just there to protect Sam. He reached for one of the syringes on the dresser and pushed the needle into Sam's I.V.

Dean watched closely, as Danvers gave Sam the drug that would essentially knock him out. Once the task was done, Dean turned away from Sam. He caught a glimpse of Danvers eyes and for a moment, he thought they had turned as black as the night sky. In a panic, he reacted, pushing Danvers from the bed and pinning him to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted in anger.

Danvers struggled, but Dean's force was to strong for him. Sam tried to see what was going on down on the floor, but he could feel himself drifting off. The drugs were starting to take hold. The last thing he heard was Dean screaming. Bobby came tearing into the room, wondering himself what had been going on and was surprised at the sight he saw before him. "Dean, what are you doing?" He asked frantically.

Dean heard Bobby, but he didn't answer him. He looked down at Danvers, who was struggling underneath him. His eyes were an icy blue. There was no black in them whatsoever. His grip loosened on the man. "I, eh, his eyes...they were black." He stammered, trying to explain why he had basically tackled the man.

Bobby walked over, pulling Dean off of Danvers. Danvers sat up and was angered. "What do you mean my eyes are black?" He asked. "I help your brother and this is the thanks I get?"

"No but..." Dean argued.

Bobby looked Danvers in the eyes and they were most certainly not black. "I'm sorry." He said to Danvers. "He's over protective of his family and his mind was just getting the better of him." He turned to Dean. "Can I talk to you downstairs?"

"No, I'm not leaving Sammy." He protested.

"It'll just be a moment." Bobby said sternly, dragging Dean from the room.

Sam had been drifting off. The drugs had taken hold and he felt like the wall was crumbling, almost dissolving. The memories were flooding into the rest of his mind. His body was relaxed though and as much as he wanted to scream out loud, he couldn't. He couldn't really do anything, aside from sit and watch the memories replay through his mind. He thought for sure that his mother would return and continue her torture from the previous memories, but this time, someone else was there. This time it was Dean.

"_I went to Hell for you Sammny and what do you do? You start worshiping Ruby, you start drinking demon blood, and you unleash Lucifer on the world." Dean said angrily._

_Sam was strapped up to the rack and Dean was standing before him, waiting to cut him up and carve him out until there was nothing left and that is just what he did. It happened over and over. Dean seemed to take pleasure in doing to Sam what had been done to him over and over while he had been in Hell._

Bobby dragged Dean downstairs so he could grill him about tackling Danvers. He had various devil's traps throughout his house and if Danvers were a demon, surely he would have been trapped by one of them. "Look, I know you're just worried about Sam, but..." He stopped mid-sentence as he entered the living room. Before he could react, a figure was swinging the metal ash pan from his fireplace at him. It struck hard, knocking him back.

Dean thrust himself into action, reacting against the figure. It was a man with longer brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail. When Dean saw his eyes, he knew the man was actually a demon. The ash pan came at him quickly, but he caught it with his arm and wriggled it free from the demon. Something struck him from behind though. A lamp shattered as it connected with the back of Dean's head. He fell forward, joining Bobby on the floor. He didn't see who or what had struck him, but he assumed it must have been another person or demon. He lost consciousness briefly.

When he came too, he saw a taller man with black hair and a black beard walking with Sam slung over his shoulders. He held out Sam's I.V. in one hand. He ventured passed the living room to the front door. He heard the door and jumped up immediately, intent on running to his brother. He hadn't realized that the demon with the ponytail had been standing behind him.

As Dean made it to his feet, the demon grabbed him from behind, yanking him back to the floor. "Sit your ass down." The demon demanded. He had been holding a gun to Bobby's head, but moved it to Dean's head now.

Bobby had already tried to fight the demon before Dean had roused, but he had been unsuccessful. He looked at Dean, seeing the fear in his eyes.

Danvers stepped into the living room with his bag hung over his shoulder, his eyes black as the night, just as Dean had seen them a few minutes earlier. "You know, I almost had you fooled. That was, until the real Danvers started fighting me and my true colors came out up in Sammy's room." He said.

"Where are you taking him?" Dean demanded. He tried to lash out on instinct, but the demon grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back to the floor.

"You're not in the position to be asking questions." Danvers replied. "I can't tell you where I'm taking him, but I can tell you why I'm taking him."

"And why is that?" Bobby asked.

"I want something." Danvers explained.. He shook his head. "No, I need something and you can get it for me." Before Dean or Bobby could ask what, Danvers had reached into his bag, pulling out a file folder. He thrust it at their feet and continued. "Inside that file is an image, a quite poorly drawn image I might add, but it's an artifact I want. I've been close to it many times, even seen it once, but it's been out of my grasp."

"What is it?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's a jar, but you needn't worry about it's contents." He explained, leaving out a few key details about the item. "You get me that jar and I'll keep your brother alive."

Dean clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his anger. "You never intended on helping Sam, did you?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, I don't want to kill your brother. With Danvers' memories, I also have all of his previous medical knowledge and I truly believe the coma can help him cope with his impending memories." Danvers tried to assure Dean. "If you don't get me what I want though, I just may have to kill him. That file contains some information about the jar and where it was last seen. There is a number in there too. You can call that and give me updates on how close you are to having it in your possession."

Danvers turned and walked out, the demon with the ponytail following. Dean didn't waste any time in running after them. When he got outside, Danvers and the other demon were waiting just off the porch, the gun aimed in his direction. Bobby came out after him, stopping on the porch. Danvers smiled. "I knew you would come after us, but Sammy's long gone." Danvers informed them. "Now get your sorry asses back inside and get to work on finding my jar."

* * *

Ok, so Danvers was/is a demon and he's taken Sam, demanding that he'll only give him back if Dean and Bobby find this jar for him. What do you think the jar is? I'm not sure it will be revealed in the next chapter, but you'll learn in time. So, please review...let me know what you think of the chapter. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

So, once again...thank you for the comments. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Chapter 6 and 7 are kind of short, so I decided to combine them in this post. Sorry if I missed a few typos, I was watching one of my fav shows while I was proof reading and now I'm posting during a commercial break...lol.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

In an angry rage, Dean had stormed back into the house. His arms went out, completely overturning a table in his anger and depositing the contents of the table on the floor. "Damn it!" He shouted. His fists clenched tightly. If there had been another table for Dean to unleash his rage on, Bobby thought that he would surely over turn that one as well.

"Look, just calm down." Bobby said.

Dean turned to Bobby. "Calm down? Demons have my brother and you want me to calm down?" His anger was beyond the boiling point. "We gotta go after him."

"Go after him? We don't even know where he is." Bobby replied, trying to keep himself calm or at least calmer than Dean was.

"Well where does this Danvers live?" Dean asked. He was pacing the room, practically warring a grove in the floor boards beneath his feet.

"We're talking about a demon who knew to avoid all of my devil's traps and you think he just took him back to Danvers' house?" Bobby shot back, his anger was starting to show too. "I don't think so. We need to be calm about this and really think this over before we make any irrational moves."

Dean stopped pacing. "Bobby, he threatened my brother's life. We have to get him back." Dean replied, his body tense with anger.

"The demon said he wouldn't kill Sam if we found him whatever that jar is, maybe we should..." Bobby was cut off.

"No, I'm not doing anything for a demon. We tried working for one already and look where it got us." Dean said.

"This may be the only way to get Sam back." Bobby argued. He reached to the floor for the file Danvers had left behind. "He said he didn't want to kill Sam, just that he would if we didn't find this." He held out the file to Dean.

Dean grabbed it and thrust it open, nearly ripping the file as he did so. Inside was a hand drawn picture of a jar. It was hard to determine the size of the jar from a mere hand drawn image, but it had a wide body that thinned at the neck of it. A lid rested atop it. It was a darker brown, with of a bluish green tint to it. The image of what looked like a serpent was drawn onto the body of the jar.

Under the drawing of the jar was a hand written paragraph that Dean could barely read. Bobby stood next to him trying to read it as well. _The jar is nearly as old as humanity and is made of a bronze alloy, which has since corroded to it to it's bluish green color. The jar belonged to a woman who is claimed to be one of the first women to walk the earth. It was last seen in the black hills of South Dakota, where I almost had it within my grasp for a second time. _The other pages went on to describe the jar in slightly more detail, though Dean and Bobby still had no clue what was inside. Another page went on to describe a woman who was most likely in possession of the jar. The last page had a phone number so they could contact Danvers.

"I'm not understanding what he wants with some old jar." Dean said, once he had finished overlooking everything in the file. "The first woman on earth, that was Eve right?"

"Yeah, Adam and Eve were the first humans." Bobby replied. He examined the picture once more. "This serpent looks like something right out of Greek mythology though. It symbolizes evil and the ancient Greeks fought all kinds of serpent like creatures. The hydra and the ladon were two that I know of."

_Leave it to Bobby to be full of random information, _Dean thought and then said. "Greek mythology or not, I'm not sure I want to just hand this thing over to a demon if and when we find it, at least not until we know what's inside."

"Well, we won't know what's inside until we find it." Bobby replied.

Danvers pulled up to an old house just over the state border in Minnesota. He stepped out of a black SUV, the other demon following him. The house didn't look any prettier than Bobby Singer's house, but this house had a wrap around porch and was built in a clearing that was made in the middle of a forest.

He and the other demon made their way into the house, each going their separate ways once inside. Danvers went upstairs immediately and headed into a room on the right side of the house. There was one window in the room, but since it was in the middle of the night, there wasn't any light shining in. The only light in the room was from a lamp in one corner of it.

On a bed in the center of the room, laid Sam. He was unconscious though and unaware that he had been kidnapped. The black haired, black bearded demon had just finished hanging Sam's I.V. and had just put him on a heart rate monitor. His heart rate fluctuated some, depending on how horrifying the memory was that he was reliving in his mind.

"I take it he's all settled, Nathan?" Danvers asked the other demon.

"Yes sir." Nathan replied. "You really think Dean and that Singer guy can find what you're looking for?"

"Yes. Bobby can be quite resourceful when it comes to researching and finding things and Dean...well, his motivation for keeping his brother alive should help fuel him in finding what I'm looking for." Danvers explained.

"How do you know they won't find out what that jar really is and what it contains?" Nathan asked curiously. "If they find out, they may not just hand it over to you so easily."

"Before I took over this body, I studied the Winchesters and if I know Dean, he'll do anything to save his brother. He even went to Hell for his brother. He'll hand over the jar." Danvers replied confidently.

Back at Bobby's, he tried to convince Dean to get a little rest. Without rest, there was no way he would be able to focus on finding the jar and getting his brother back. Dean refused to sleep though. He had Sam's laptop out and was trying to find any information he could about the jar. He wasn't having much luck though.

Early the next morning, Bobby had made his way downstairs after getting a few hours of sleep. He found Dean, hunched over on the couch with the laptop in his lap. He was sound asleep. He woke Dean and Dean refocused his internet search for the jar and then eventually focused on the woman mentioned in the file folder.

The woman's name was Samara Davis and according to the page in the file folder, she was slender with long dark hair. She was last seen with the jar in the Black Hills of South Dakota. It went on to say that she was very elusive and knew how to handle herself in tough situations.

Upon searching her name on the internet, Dean learned that her parents had been killed when she was a child when burglars had invaded their home in search of something. The burglars were never caught and Samara ended up in the foster care system until she was eighteen. He found sites with images of newspaper clippings that depicted and described her parents murders.

Bobby had gotten some coffee from the kitchen and made his way back to the living room. "Did you find anything out about this jar?" He asked Dean.

Dean looked up from the computer. "No, but I found some information about Samara, the one who supposedly has the jar." He replied.

"Yeah and what's that?" Bobby wondered.

So, Dean explained. "Her parents were both murdered when she was younger. They were murdered when burglars broke into the house. The way they left the house, had police suspecting they were looking for something specific." He said.

"Murder aside, how does that info help us find this girl?" Bobby asked.

"I guess it doesn't, but maybe Cas can locate her." Dean replied and than called out to him. It was a long shot that Cas would actually respond and come down, since he had already pointed out the last time he had come down that he was in the middle of a war in heaven and didn't have time to just drop everything so he could pay a visit to Earth. In fact, he rambled on about the war in Heaven just about every time that he or Sam had called him down lately.

Surprisingly, Castiel came down right away, appearing before them in the living room. "What have you called about this time?" He asked.

"It's about Sam." Dean answered.

Cas shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I already told you that I can't help him." He said.

"No, it's not about his memories." Dean replied.

Bobby chimed in. "Sam's missing and we were wondering if you can do that angel thing you do to find someone."

"You know I can't find him, the Enochian sigils on his..." Castiel tried to explain.

"Yeah, I know." Dean interrupted. "We're looking for a Samara Davis, supposedly she was last seen here in South Dakota."

"Sturgis." Cas said.

"Sturgis?" Bobby questioned.

"Yes, that is where she is and she's staying at a Super 8 motel." Cas explained. "Why do you want her?"

Dean didn't stick around to answer Cas' question. He already had his car keys in hand and was heading for the door. "It's a long story." Bobby answered. He tore after Dean. Castiel didn't have time to wait around for further explanation, so he left.

Bobby found Dean rummaging through the trunk of the Impala. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Your not just going to take off are you?"

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes at the same time. "I think I can handle a girl, Bobby." He answered. He made sure everything in the trunk was in order and closed it.

"If she were just some random girl, why hasn't the demon been able to get this jar from her?" Bobby asked.

Dean slumped, leaning against the car and replied calmly. "I don't know."

"Let me get some supplies ready and we can go after her together. Sturgis is only four or five hours away and we can be there by late afternoon." Bobby replied.

So, Bobby went in and packed a bag. He grabbed the file folder and headed out to the car. Dean took to the wheel and they both headed out to Interstate ninety and took that across the state to Sturgis, South Dakota.

**CHAPTER 7**

Sturgis, South Dakota is most known for being the location of one of the world's largest annual motorcycle events, known as the Sturgis Motorcycle Rally. Luckily for Dean and Bobby, it was the off season in Sturgis, so the small town was not swarmed with motorcycle enthusiasts. In fact, it was fairly quiet around town.

Dean pulled into a Super 8 motel and parked, knowing that if they didn't find Samara that evening, they would need a room for the night. Bobby went in and paid for the room. It seemed to be the only Super 8 motel in town, so Dean had hoped it was the one where Samara was staying. When Bobby came back with two room keys, Dean went to the trunk and pulled out one of his bags. Bobby grabbed his own bag and they settled into their room.

"So how do you propose we find Samara, go door to door?" Bobby asked.

"That's a thought." Dean replied. "Maybe I can ask the woman at the desk."

"She's not going to tell you what room she's in." Bobby shot back.

Dean sighed. "Well, it's worth a shot." He said. At that point, he would try anything if it meant he would get Sammy back.

Dean left the room, heading to the front lobby. The woman at the front desk was short and slightly overweight. She had to be in her fifties. He took notice of her name tag. "Ah, Phyllis, just the woman I was looking for." He said with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Wow, you are a beautiful woman." Dean lied.

"Whatever you want, you ain't gonna get it with flattery." She replied.

Dean nodded a few times. "Right, I'll just get to the point." He said. "My sister Samara, ran away from home and I followed her out here. I was hoping you could tell me what room she's in."

"You expect me to believe that load of crap?" Phyllis asked. She let out a laugh. "Sorry, I can't give that information out."

"You don't understand." Dean continued to lie. "My sister's a diabetic and she took off without her insulin."

"Yeah ahuh." Phyllis wasn't believing a word of his crap.

The door to the lobby opened and a slender woman walked up to the desk. Her hair was as black as a night sky and her gray eyes were what caught Dean's attention. "Hey, Phyllis." She said, her voice soft and cheerful. "I just wanted to thank you again for suggesting that restaurant. The food was great."

"Oh, it was my pleasure. My husband and I eat there all the time." Phyllis replied. The black haired woman turned, leaving the office and Phyllis focused on Dean. He almost seemed smitten with girl. "You always look at your sister like that?"

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts, jerking his head to Phyllis. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"I said, you always look at your sister like that? I mean, for a second there I thought you were gonna jump her and have sex with her right here in the lobby." Phyllis said.

Dean's eyes grew wide as he realized what Phyllis was saying. _You always look at your sister like that?_ The woman with the black hair was Samara. He ran out of the lobby, hoping to catch her. His head scanned the parking lot and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you always run after strange women like that?" Samara asked from behind him.

He turned around slowly, his eyes meeting hers. Despite the cool gray color of her eyes, he sensed a warmth in them. She was a beautiful woman. "What, no." He lied. "I just thought I recognized you from somewhere."

"Right." She said slowly, not believing him. "Well, I'm heading down the street for a few drinks. Maybe I'll see you there." She gave him a come hither smile before walking off to a bar that was only a few buildings down from the motel.

Dean went back to his room to inform Bobby that he had found Samara and they both headed down to the bar for a few drinks. The bar wasn't any different from most bars. There was a pool table and a dart board in one corner. There was a huge U-shaped bar. In the far corner of the bar, there was a small karaoke stage in the far corner.

Samara stood on the stage singing with another man. Dean recognized the song, 'Lonely is the Night' and couldn't help but to smile. Bobby ignored Dean and went to the bar for a beer. He could have cared less what song was being sung.

Dean caught up with Bobby. "That's Samara on stage." He explained. Bobby glanced at the stage for a moment, acknowledging what she looked liked and turned back to his beer.

The song ended and Samara strutted over to the bar, recognizing Dean instantly. "Didn't take you long to get over here did it?" She asked.

"Guess not." He replied.

She placed a hand on her hip. "So you gonna buy me a drink or what?"

"Yeah, what'll it be?" He asked and thought..._Wow, she really get to the point. _

"Whiskey's fine." She answered, though Dean hadn't pegged her as a hard liquor girl.

He ordered two whiskeys. "So, you have a name." He asked.

"Yeah, sure do, don't you have a name?" She shot back.

"Dean, my name's Dean." He answered.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Samara." She said.

"So, what brings you to Sturgis?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Just trying to find a place to call home." She explained. She pointed to Bobby, who was a few chairs down the bar from them. "Is that old guy your Dad? I saw you walk in with him."

"Uh, no. He's just a family friend." Dean replied.

Samara sipped her whiskey. "You do any karaoke? Maybe we can do a song together."

"What, no I don't sing." He claimed, though he sure did it enough when he was in the car.

"Oh, come on. How bout a little Elton John?" She said, practically pleading with him.

"Isn't he some kind of fairy or something?" Dean asked.

She laughed. "He's gay if that's what you're getting at. So how about some Lynryd Skynryd instead?" She suggested.

Dean dreaded the thought of going on stage, singing in front of the whole bar. He was more worried about Sam though. Sam had been kidnapped by a demon and instead of finding Sam, he was going to have fun on stage with some hot chick... "I don't really have time for karaoke." He tried to explain. "Maybe we could just go back to your room."

"Wow, you really like to move fast don't you?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for something, something you have." Dean explained.

She clenched her teeth, her body tensed. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a small vial, getting it open before Dean even realized what she was doing. "You find a new body, Danvers?" She demanded to know, thrusting the vial out. Water splashed in Dean's face.

"What the Hell!" Dean stammered back on his bar stool. "Was that holly water?"

It was, in fact, holy water that Samara had thrown in his face. Dean reacted, but not in the way that she had expected. She had seen Danvers on a few occasions and knew he was a demon, a demon after something she had. She also knew that demons could take just about any host they wanted and assumed that Danvers had taken over a new body. Well, Dean was no demon. That didn't mean he wasn't something else though.

Samara didn't want to wait and find out what Dean really was, so she tore out of the bar and headed back to the motel. Dean went after her. Bobby took notice and followed Dean.

_Damn it, I shoulda just let her think I wanted to sleep with her, _Dean thought as Samara was proving to be fast on her feet, making her way to an old Volkswagen Rabbit in the motel parking lot. It didn't look like much, but it's diesel engine was immaculate and the car was surprisingly fast.

Samara had been in this position before and was quick getting her keys into the car door, unlocking and whipping the door open. She climbed in, starting the engine. She closed the door and locked it just as Dean was approaching.

"I don't wan to hurt you, Samara." Dean tried to explain.

"Fuck you, Dean." She screamed through the glass that separated the two of them. Her foot stomped on the clutch and she put the car in gear, tires squealing as she made her way out of the parking lot.

Dean ran to the Impala. He hadn't even bothered to wait for Bobby, as he started his own engine and took off after Samara. He wasn't about to lose her now.

Bobby couldn't believe that Dean was leaving without him, but he knew that they couldn't afford to lose track of Samara. So, he headed back the motel room to do some of his own research on the jar they were in seek of.

In the motel room, Bobby had pulled a few books out of his bag. One book was written about Greek mythology. He read through a few pages, looking for anything that may have resembled the serpent on the drawing of the jar. There was nothing though.

He stumbled on a page about Pandora and Pandora's box. The ancient Greeks claimed that she was the first woman on earth, created by the god Hephaestus. The jar Danvers wanted supposedly belonged to the first woman on Earth. Maybe he didn't mean Eve, but Pandora instead. The thought was ridiculous in Bobby's mind, but he wasn't quick to push the thought away. What if the jar Danvers wanted was Pandora's box?

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review and let me know.


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I hope you're all looking forward to tomorrow nights new episode as much as I am. I hate that stupid winter hiatus crap...lol. Anyways, here is chapter 8. Is it Pandora's box that Danvers wants? Well, you'll find out for sure in this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Dean's Chevy Impala followed Samara's Volkswagen Rabbit. Her car was quick, but Dean's proved to be fairly fast as well. With each turn she made, with each road she drove on, she couldn't shake his car from the review mirror.

Dean was quite surprised at how well Samara could handle herself on the road. She never once faltered as she tore out of Sturgis and onto the highway, weaving in and out traffic. Dean felt bad for leaving Bobby behind, but it was a good thing he did so. If he hadn't have gone after Samara right away, he had no doubt that she would have been long gone. As it was, he had already been chasing her for almost an hour at speeds that were well over the limit.

Samara couldn't believe how well Dean had been keeping up with her, but she was beginning to curse herself as she glanced down at her gas gauge. The needle was below one quarter of a tank and getting closer to empty as she sped on down the highway.

_Shit, _she thought. She had no where to go, her car stuck behind two semi trucks. Dean was getting closer. She sped up, intent on driving around them via the shoulder of the road, but slammed her breaks immediately when she saw a car pulled over on the shoulder. She weaved back behind the semis and tried her tactic again once she had passed the car on the shoulder.

Dean followed suite, though he had barely missed the car in the shoulder. He was close enough to Samara now, so close that their bumpers nearly touched. A few cars honked at them. Dean glanced at one car and noticed a man giving him the finger for practically cutting him off.

Finally, Samara decided to take the next exit on the highway. She had no idea where she was going and didn't care as long as it got her away from Dean. She knew what he was after. He was after a jar that had been in her family for many years, a jar that contained many evils. He wasn't the first one to come after it.

At the hotel room, Bobby had been through four books on Greek mythology and even went so far as to pull out Sam's laptop from Dean's bag, though it took him a while to figure out how to get the internet open. He searched for information on mythological jars and even searched specifically for information on Pandora and Pandora's box. According to most of his readings, Pandora's box wasn't actually a box, but more than likely a jar, a jar that had been given to her as a gift with the strict orders that she never open it. Her curiosity got the better of her and she eventually caved, opening the jar and releasing evils into the world. When she realized what she had done, she closed the lid sealing in the last remaining contents of the jar, Hope.

Bobby had no idea if Pandora was real or if her supposed box was real, but what if it was and what if that was what Danvers was after? They couldn't just hand over a box of evil to a demon. If they didn't hand it over though, how would they get Sam back?

Bobby took a deep breath and called out to Castiel, which was something he didn't do often. If anyone would know about Pandora's box, it would be him. Castiel answered him, though he seemed a bit agitated. Truth be told, he was getting quite annoyed with the Winchesters calling him. He was in the middle of a war in Heaven, after all. "Do you not realize there is a war going on in Heaven?" He asked and then took note of who had actually called to him. "Bobby, why are you calling?" Castiel almost seemed confused.

"Sam's missing, a demon took him." Bobby explained. "I know you can't find him, but this demon won't give Sam back unless we find something for him, a jar."

Castiel looked at him even more confused. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"I've done some research on this jar." Bobby held out the hand drawn picture that Danvers had given him of the jar and Castiel eyes froze when they saw it.

"Do you know what this is?" Castiel asked, finally looking back up at Bobby.

"I have suspicions." Bobby replied. "Maybe you can confirm them?"

"Well, if your suspicions lead you to Pandora's box, than they are correct." Castiel said. "It disappeared from Heaven decades ago and we have been searching for it ever since."

"You mean this thing is real?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, it's very real and if you hand this over to a demon, they could essentially unleash Hell on earth." Castiel explained. "You will almost wish the Apocalypse had happened instead."

That surely didn't sound good. Bobby had no idea what kind of evils were in Pandora's box, but he didn't really want to find out either. "Samara, the girl we were looking for...she supposedly has this jar and if we don't hand it over to a demon, Sam will die." He explained. Poof, Castiel was gone. Bobby wasn't sure where he went or why he left all of a sudden, but somehow it just didn't surprise him.

Samara sped down an old country road as the world moved further and further into darkness, still unsure of where she was going. She had passed a few houses, but wasn't sure how far she would get now that her gas gauge was pushing past E. She glanced in the rear view mirror, expecting to see Dean's car still behind her in the darkness, but a face was there instead, a face that was in the car with her. "Pull over." Castiel said calmly.

She had no idea where this man in the trench coat had come from, surely no one had been in the car with her before. In a panic, she started swerving all over the road. "Who the Hell, how did..." Her thoughts trailed with a million questions.

Dean couldn't help but to be curious when he saw the car in front of him swerving. Samara hadn't faltered once since she had floored it out of Sturgis and now she was driving like a maniac, barely in control of her own car. What he saw next was almost unbelievable.

After trying one more time to get Samara to stop the car, Castiel decided to materialize in the center of the road. Samara stopped alright, but couldn't keep her car on the road. It skidded and swerved towards a telephone pole just off the roadway. As it smashed into the pole, her head thrust forward into the steering wheel and she was unconscious almost instantly.

Dean put on his breaks as well, stopping just short of hitting Cas and pulled over to the shoulder. He climb out of his car, yelling at Cas as he did so. "What the Hell were you thinking?" He ran to Samara's car and peeked inside. There was blood trickling down the side of her head.

"She wouldn't stop." Castiel explained. He approached the car.

"So you ran her off the road?" Dean's voice was full of anger, speaking in a deeper tone than usual. He opened the car door.

"I didn't know she would drive off the road. Move and I can heal her." Cas replied.

Dean tried to let his anger pass and moved so Cas could get to her. "Why were you trying to stop her anyways?" He asked curiously.

"Because she has something that I intend to take back to Heaven with me." Castiel explained. His warm hands hovered over Samara's head wound.

"And just what is that?" Dean asked.

"The jar, the very one you seek." Castiel replied. Samara started to rouse, taking a few deep breaths before she lifted her head from the steering wheel.

"What?" Dean wasn't sure he was hearing right.

"Bobby told me about it and showed me the drawing the demon gave you. It's Pandora's box and if you hand it over to the demon, he will unleash unimaginable evil." Cas explained.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. His mouth opened, but he was speechless. Was Castiel actually serious? The jar, was it really Pandora's box? _No, it couldn't be,_ Dean thought.

Samara had finally regained herself. She climbed free from the car, aiming a handgun at Castiel and Dean. "If you think I'm letting you get near Pandora's box, you are certainly mistaken." She said in defiance. "My family has died to protect it from evil like you and I'm not letting you get your grubby ass hands on it."

"Whoa, whoa." Dean said, putting his hands out. "We aren't evil. He's an angel and I'm just...well, I'm just a normal guy. Not so much normal, but..."

Castiel cut him off. "Dean, you're rambling." He looked at Samara. "I am a servant of the lord, an Angel just as he says. He is human. The jar you have, Pandora's box, resided in Heaven where a few angels were in charge of guarding it. Somehow it disappeared. I am here to return it to Heaven."

"So I'm supposed to believe you're an angel?" She asked. She followed her question with a laugh. "Wow, you must think I'm stupid or something."

"Well..." Dean trailed off.

Samara took a step towards Dean, aiming the gun in his face. "Shut up or I'll put a bullet in your ass." She turned to address Castiel, but he was gone.

Dean chuckled slightly when he saw Castiel on the other side of her car, rummaging through it's contents. "Where is it?" Cas asked.

"How the hell did you..." Samara snapped, taking her attention away from Dean.

It was just long enough for Dean to react, grabbing her arm and twisting it around behind her. The gun broke free of her grasp and he tackled her to the ground, grabbing it in the process. She hit the ground hard and felt the tip of the gun aimed at her back. "Sorry sweetheart, we need that jar." He said.

Castiel was in the front seat of the car, reaching to check the back seat. He looked up noticing a familiar image, a devil's trap. He pulled his head of out the car, looking at Samara. "There's a devil's trap on the roof of your car." He said to her. "If I were a demon, how did I break free from it?"

She looked up at Castiel with anger boiling inside of her. She couldn't unleash any of it on him though with Dean holding her down on the pavement. "Maybe you're some other kind of evil." She suggested as she struggled underneath Dean.

Luckily, it was practically the middle of the night and there were no other cars on the road at that time. It was very quiet aside from Samara's heavy breathing as she struggled against Dean. Castiel continued searching through her car. He had the back hatch open now and was going through a bag of various weapons.

He pulled out a few knives, a shotgun, some various bottles of holy water, and some cans with salt in them. Samara's arsenal wasn't anything in comparison to the supplies in Dean's trunk, but clearly she was prepared for whatever came her way. She just didn't anticipate an angel running her off the road.

"Where is the jar?" Castiel asked her.

She sneered. "You don't think I'm stupid enough to keep it on me do you?" Dean sighed in frustration. Why wasn't anything ever easy? "Prove to me you're an angel and maybe I'll take you to it."

"Fine." Castiel replied. Out of nowhere a bright light lit up the roadway, nearly blinding Dean and Samara. In the light shadows formed where his angel wings stretched out across the country side. It took all but a second and then they were gone. Dean had turned away from the light, shielding his eyes. He didn't need proof that Cas was an angel. Samara couldn't take her eyes from the light though, they were drawn in, focused on the shadows within the light. Wings, he had wings just like an angel. "Now take us to the jar."

At the old house in Minnesota, Sam was still unaware of what had happened. He was unaware that he had been kidnapped by demons or that his brother was in search of the mythical Pandora's box. He was still unconscious, deep in a coma. The visions never seemed to ease up, but it wasn't obvious on the outside. His heart rate fluctuated much and his breathing tended to react depending on how severe the memory was, but he never screamed out. Sometimes a few tears might trickle down his cheeks, but he never screamed out.

Inside though, he felt like his body were burning. His mind was stuck with what seemed like a permanent, painful headache. The memories came one after another, hardly giving his mind time to adjust to each new thing he was reliving. His next memory wasn't anything that he expected. It was void of torture, though not void of pain.

_Though his body ached and his mind wanted to scream out in pain, he felt somewhat comfortable. He was laying in a bed. He had almost forgotten how comfortable a bed could be. A pillow was nestled under his throbbing head. It pained him to move, but he tried to take in his surrounding. _

_He was in a room, a room befitting a castle or some sort fancy mansion. There was a window draped with silk curtains or what he imagined to be silk, though he couldn't see anything out of the window aside from pure darkness. A marble fireplace was directly across from the bed, a person kneeling close to the fire._

_The person turned, revealing a familiar face. Sam swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to speak. "Adam?" It came out weak and Sam wasn't even sure he was heard._

"_No, Michael." He replied, walking over to Sam's bed. He sat next to him on the bed. "Are you comfortable?"_

_Sam looked at him in confusion. "I, well..." He could barely get the words out. _

"_I can only hold Lucifer off for so long." Michael said. "You know you didn't have to go through all of this torture. You didn't have end up in this cage." Sam didn't say anything, so Michael continued. "If you had just played out your role as Lucifer's vessel and let me and my brother battle it out like we were meant to, than you wouldn't be trapped enduring endless torture. Adam wouldn't be trapped either."_

_Sam hadn't even thought of the kind of torture Adam must have been going through during all of this time in the cage. "What have you done to him?" Sam asked. He tried to move again, but pain shot up through his back. His legs ached and his arms felt like heavy weights._

"_No, I haven't done anything to him and neither has my brother." Michael replied. "As you can see, I'm still using him as my vessel. This whole ordeal isn't Adam's fault, so I didn't want to chance my brother being able to torture him."_

"_Why did you bring me here?" Sam wondered. _

"_Just to give you a little rest. Lucifer out did himself this time. He did a real number on you. If I hadn't have stopped him, your soul might not even be here right now. I mean, nearly one hundred straight years on the rack without a break can nearly destroy a soul." Michael explained. "Why did you jump into the pit? Why didn't you just let the apocalypse play out as it was meant to? It was your destiny after all."_

"_In case you haven't noticed, us Winchesters don't really follow your screwed up destinies." Sam said. "We tend to chart our own courses."_

"_But you and Dean, me and Lucifer...we were meant to fight it out." Michael replied. _

"_Until one of us was dead right?" Sam asked. "I may have done some screwed up things in my life, but I would never kill my own brother."_

"_I don't understand you're loyalty to him, destiny or not." Michael said._

"_You obviously aren't close with your family, but me and Dean, we're a team together. No matter what, he has always been there for me. We've both made mistakes and we've both drifted apart on occasion, but we always find each other again. He's never given up on me and I'm grateful for that." Sam explained. _

"_You look up to him don't you?" Michael asked. Sam nodded. "I guess I've never really had anyone to look up to, except for our father. I don't even know if anyone has looked up to me the way you look up to Dean. I'm sorry things had to be this way."_

_The room began to dissolve around them, walls of fire forming instead. Michael faded away and Sam knew the torture was about to begin again. _

_

* * *

_"Lonely is the night, when you find yourself alon_e, _Your demons come to light, and your mind is not your own..." As I was working on this chapter, I was listening to a play-list of songs that I made that were in various episodes of the show and this song is now stuck in my head...lol. Anyways, I wasn't sure how Pandora's box really fit in with the show and since I wasn't familiar with a lot of heavenly type of weapons or objects (I'm a believer in god, but not all that religious)_, _I decided to research this a little and write this into my story. Let me know what you think. Thanks guys._  
_


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Even if you haven't written a review, thanks for reading. Obviously, you wouldn't read it if you didn't like some aspect of the story. Unfortunately, Sam is not in this chapter. He is referenced a few times though. Please enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

After learning that Castiel was really an angel of the lord, Samara decided to reveal the location of Pandora's box to him and him only. At first, she had refused to tell Dean. That was because he wanted the box for different reasons than Castiel. Cas wanted to take it to heaven where it could be protected from evil. Dean wanted to hand it over to demons so he could save his brother.

Castiel explained to Samara that with the Winchesters, it was always life or death. They were always in some sort of fickle situation, one that usually put their lives on the line. He assured her that he would not let Dean hand over Pandora's box to a demon. He assured her, that one way or another, it would return to Heaven.

Samara trusted Castiel's word and knew he would hold to it. So, she told Dean where the box was. Since her car had been endured useless, she needed him, needed his car. She told him to drive to Idaho Falls and that's where they would find the box in a storage unit.

As the three of them piled into Dean's car and headed back out to the highway, rain started falling from the night sky. Wind began to whip at the car. The rain persisted for most of the night, but Dean kept driving. He thought that if he focused on the road, it would keep his mind from thinking about Sam and what kind of pain Sam might be in.

Samara had taken Sam's place as the navigator in the passenger seat. She had a map in hand, instructing Dean which highways and roads to take. Castiel sat silently in the back seat.

At one point, Dean had called Bobby to explain to him what had happened. He explained about chasing Samara and about Castiel running her off of the road. He explained that they had a location for Pandora's box and that hopefully they would have it soon and be on their way back to Sturgis.

After driving in near silence for most of the ride, Dean decided to speak. "So why couldn't Cas just use his Jedi mind powers and zap on over to your storage unit?" He asked Samara, hoping for more clarification. It would have been quicker than the three of them driving for hours.

Samara had been starring aimlessly out the passenger window as the landscape whizzed by the car. The rain had finally stopped, as the morning sky showed itself. She turned to Dean. "Because I have that place so booby trapped that I doubt even Indiana Jones could get through there." She explained.

"He's an angel though, not too many ways you can kill an angel." Dean replied.

Samara sighed. "Maybe I can't kill him, but I doubt he'd escape without some kind of injuries. I'm sure even an angel can be injured." She said.

Castiel chimed in from the back seat. "I have been injured before." He informed her. "Who is Indiana Jones?"

Samara chuckled. She glanced in the backseat almost in disbelief. "Seriously? You don't know who Indiana Jones is?"

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Castiel, not surprised at all. "He's a professor slash archeologist in a movie from the eighties." Dean explained.

"I don't watch movies." Cas replied matter of factly.

Samara looked at Dean. "He doesn't get outta Heaven much does he?" She asked.

"Not lately." Dean answered. Castiel went silent once more, not speaking again until they reached their destination in Idaho.

After some awkward small talk with Samara, Dean had finally made it to Idaho Falls. He pulled into the parking area for the storage unit and put the car in park. Samara was the first out of the car, than Dean and Castiel. They followed her like little puppy dogs, waiting for her to reveal which storage unit was hers.

She approached unit number thirteen and pulled her car keys out of her pocket, fumbling for just the right one. She opened the lock and slid the door open. Dean took a step ahead of her and she pulled him back quickly, just as an arrow whizzed in front of his head. "What the..." He stammered.

Samara smiled. "Trip wire." She said. Her body bent over and her hand reached for the trip wire that Dean's feet had struck. The wire was attached to a pull switch for a bow and arrow. When Dean struck it, it pulled the switch and that shot the arrow straight for his head. Lucky for him, Samara was quick enough to pull him back. Dean squinted so he could see the wire. She let go and stood tall again.

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was booby trapped were you?" Dean asked.

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't." She replied.

Dean noticed a devil's trap on the floor in front of a big steel door. Something told Dean that the door and the wall it rested on were not original to the storage unit, that they were something Samara had had built once she was renting the unit. The door had no handle, no locks. There was a keypad next to it on the wall.

He looked up, noticing multiple spears aiming down at the floor. "I need you to step directly behind me." Samara instructed as she stepped onto the devil's trap. "If you step anywhere else, a sensor on the floor will trigger the spears on the ceiling and kill you."

Dean stood behind her as she typed in a code in the keypad. Castiel waited outside. "So, if a demon came in here, they either get speared or they get stuck in a devil's trap?" Dean asked.

"They have to get passed that arrows first, but yeah." She answered. "And if they get passed the spears and devil's trap, these walls and door are filled with salt. With the code typed in properly, that should disable any booby traps inside that might also get them. Just don't take anything off the shelves without asking first. Some items might be booby trapped.

They entered the room. It reminded Dean of his father's old storage unit, with miscellaneous items strewn through out it. Most of the items were things Samara had amassed as a child; old year books, various school certificates, trophies, and things that had belonged to her parents before they had passed away. She had spent so much time driving around the country, that she never really had the time to find a home to place them all in.

Samara approached a tall lock box that was surrounded by salt. A familiar symbol was painted on the top of it, a different variation of devil's trap. This one, kept demons out. She pulled off a necklace she had been wearing. On it was another key. She used it to open the box and pulled out Pandora's box. It was wrapped in a blue velvet clothe.

"That's it?" Dean asked. The object was about twelve inches tall, maybe a little taller and eight inches wide at the base of it.

"This is it." She replied, taking it out to Castiel. Dean followed.

Samara set the object on the roof of the Impala, the most level spot on the car. She removed the velvet clothe, revealing Pandora's box. It looked similar to the picture Danvers had drawn, but the ornate details of the jar were not depicted well in his drawing. The serpent was much more detailed then it was in the drawing.

Castiel stared at the jar in pure amazement. He couldn't believe what he was actually looking at. Dean couldn't believe what he was looking at either. A few days ago, he would never have guessed that Pandora's box was real, yet here it was before him, almost calling out to him. He inched closer to it. For some reason, he wanted to rip the lid off and get a little peek inside.

Samara saw Dean approaching and immediately recovered Pandora's box with the velvet clothe. The feeling Dean had dissipated and he stopped mid step, with a look of confusion on his face. "I should have warned you." Castiel said. "Most beings are immediately drawn to Pandora's box, they can barely resist the urge to open it." He looked at Samara and asked. "How is it you resist so easily?"

"I don't really know." She answered. "When I was a child, it sat in a glass display case in my parents dining room. Once I had it and was on the run, it was usually wrapped up in a blanket or something. Maybe it just shielded me from the urge to open it."

"It was given as a gift to Pandora and even she couldn't resist the urge to open it." Castiel said. "How did you figure out that this was Pandora's box?"

"I made the mistake of showing it to someone. They ripped off the lid and a black cloud of smoke or something came flowing out of it. I closed it quickly, but not quick enough. Next thing I know, the town's in complete disarray."

"What do you mean complete disarray?" Dean interrupted.

"People started killing each other, killing themselves. Demons unleashed themselves on the people that weren't already dead or hadn't already killed themselves. People were starting fires and stealing." She explained. "It was awful. I left as quick as I could. I researched jars containing evil and came to the conclusion that what I had was Pandora's box or something similar."

Dean didn't quite understand. Surely if something that serious had happened it would have been on the news. "Why wasn't anything about that on any news channels?"

"I honestly don't know..." Samara started to explain.

Castiel interrupted her this time. "We had to step in and fix things. We couldn't afford to let anything get onto the news. Uriel was in charge of taking care of things." He explained. "We knew the jar had been opened, but we were unable to figure out who had been in possession of it."

Dean never liked Uriel. Only a couple of years ago, he had been more than ready to annihilate an innocent town because someone in the town was planning on summoning Samhain on Halloween. It was one of the seals to be broken in order to release Lucifer and Uriel would have done anything to prevent that seal from being broken.

"Who's Uriel?" Samara asked.

"He's just a random douche bag angel." Dean answered. "We should get that thing in the trunk and head back to Sturgis."

"Right, ok." Samara said, as Dean opened the trunk. She placed Pandora's box securely in the trunk and shut it. They all piled into the car once more, heading back to Sturgis. Dean had called Bobby to let him know they were on their way with Pandora's box.

After Bobby had talked to Dean, he decided to place a call to Danvers and let him know what was going on. He also wanted to check on Sam. He had told Dean that he would call to check on him anyways.

Danvers answered the phone and spoke calmly. "Bobby or Dean?" He asked.

"It's me." Bobby said. He was pacing his hotel room.

"So, what are you calling for?" Danvers asked.

"We found what you're looking for." Bobby explained.

"Yes, that is fantastic." Danvers replied. Bobby could hear the excitement in his voice. "How soon can you get it here?"

Bobby answered. "I'm waiting on Dean to get here. He had to drive all the way to Idaho to get what you wanted."

"Fine, call me when you have it and I'll give you my location." Danvers pulled the phone away and was about to hang up on Bobby.

"What about Sam?" Bobby asked.

Danvers put the phone back to his ear. "What about him?" He asked.

"You haven't hurt him have you? I mean, he's ok right?" Bobby demanded.

"No, I haven't hurt him yet." He put emphasis on the _yet._ "He's as good as anyone can be in a coma. His visions don't seem to be slowing at all. I wouldn't worry about that though. I figured it would take some time for him to relive those."

"If you do anything to him, I swear to god that..." Bobby argued in anger.

Danvers cut him off. "I don't have time for this." The line went silent. He had hung up on Bobby.

* * *

Dean and Castiel finally have Pandora's box and are finally headed back to Bobby. The demons haven't hurt Sam yet, but if they don't get Pandora's box, they just might. Will Dean and Castiel find a way to save him without handing over Pandora's box? You'll just have to wait and find out. Feel free to comment and let me know how you liked the update. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

I was pissed when I found out they pushed back the January premier. I'm sure I wasn't the only one angry with the CW though. Can't wait for this week's episode. Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews. Sam's back in this chapter. To be honest it's not the longest chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

_Sam was struggling to stay afloat. A strong current was pulling him, dragging him. His head came out of the water, his feet kicked as he tried to fight the current. It wasn't water though. He was in the middle of an ocean, an ocean filled with blood. Waves of blood came rushing towards him, nearly swallowing him beneath the water again._

_He tried to make his way back to the surface, but the waves continued thrusting him under the water, dragging him through the current. His leg struck something and nearly snapped in two. His hand touched what he thought was the jagged bottom of the ocean. He tried to push off of it, so he could try and get back to the surface. He emerged only to meet yet another wave of blood. His head went under again, striking something hard an jagged. Everything went black._

Danvers stood in Sam's room, watching him as his heart rate fluctuated rapidly. His chest heaved up and down with uneven breaths, but the rest of his body was fairly still. He wondered what kinds of things Sam was seeing, what kinds of torment he had gone through in Hell.

Nathan entered the room and pulled Danvers from his thoughts. "Who was on the phone earlier?" He asked.

Danvers turned away from Sam and addressed Nathan. "It was Bobby. He claimed that Dean has the jar."

"So when will it get here?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Hopefully I'll hear from Bobby again soon." Danvers said.

Nathan walked over and glanced down at Sam. "I don't understand why we can't just kill him." He replied, referring to Sam.

"We can't kill him." Danvers snapped back, anger in his voice. "If Dean suspects we've done anything to Sam, we can kiss that jar goodbye. Besides, rumor has it that Death himself gave Sammy his soul back. Until we know why, it's best to just let him live. I wouldn't want to invoke the wrath of Death."

_Sam opened his eyes. Though he was no longer drowning in the ocean, the taste of blood lingered on his tongue. He was standing in the middle of a grassy field, looking up at the night sky. He could see his very breath escape him in the chilly winter air. A snow flake fell on his face. _

_He glanced across the field and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jessica stood, twirling in the night air as the snowflakes continued to fall, getting heavier and thicker with each second. His shivering body took a few steps forward in the falling snow, yearning to be with the woman he loved. _

_Jessica stopped twirling and faced him for a moment. Th__eir eyes met. An animal growled in the distance. Sam's head whipped around, looking for whatever animal or beast it could be, but he couldn't see anything through the snow. Whatever it was, was probably to far away for him to see anyways. _

_He heard another growl, this one behind him. Then, multiple growls followed it. They sounded familiar, almost like a pack of Hell hounds. "Wait, no." Sam said to himself. He felt something brush past him, running in the snow. Jessica screamed out as invisible things jumped her, claws digging into her skin._

_The Hell hounds attacked like hungry animals and that's jut what they were. Their teeth sank into Jessica's body, ripping off chunks of her skin. Sam tried to run to her, tried to fight at the invisible beasts, but he was frozen in place as more and more Hell hounds brushed passed him. He was frozen, forced to watch as Jessica died again._

_Her screams of agony echoed across the field to Sam. Tears burned in his eyes. "No, please." He screamed. His chest heaved up and down with labored breaths. He was past the point of sobbing now, as her bloody, mutilated body laid lifeless on the ground. _

_Finally, he was able to move. He ran to her body, collapsing on the ground next to her. As he continued to sob, he cradled what was left of her bloody body. "Look at me, Sam." He heard Jessica's voice demanding, though her body was still and her lips barely parted. She was dead, she couldn't have spoken. "Look at me." He heard again. He didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to see her face like that. Reluctantly, he looked down at her face. She was barely recognizable. "You could have saved me, you could have warned me that I was going to die, but you didn't. Instead you ran off with your brother."_

"_No." He cried out. "I'm so sorry." Sam thought back to all the dreams he had had of her death and how guilty he had felt for not trying to do something, anything, to save her. All of that guilt came rushing back to him. "I'm so sorry."_

Dean had surrendered his keys to Samara. He had hated the thought of a stranger driving his baby, but he had driven all night to get to Idaho and needed some rest. She drove his car back to Sturgis while he sat in the passenger seat lost in his thoughts.

He was tired and knew he needed sleep, but his thoughts were running too rampant for him to get any rest. He kept thinking about Sam, about how he wished their lives could have been different sometimes. He wondered what things would have been like if Jessica had lived and Sam had stayed in college. He imagined that Sam would probably have graduated by now and would have already married Jessica. He pictured the two of them living in a town house as Sam worked his way to the top of a law firm. None of that happened though and there was no way that Dean could turn back time and change things.

The dismal day seemed to pass by in slow motion as Dean tried to rest. He was eager to get back to Sturgis, but it seemed that every slow heart beat of his was like the ticking of a clock that was in need of a new battery. He felt like time was moving backwards. He felt like he would never get to Sturgis and that he would never get to Sam. He prayed to god that the demons weren't hurting Sam, though he doubted his prayers were heard.

As the hours went by ever so slowly, Dean was relieved to finally see the exit for Sturgis and even more relieved to see their hotel coming into view. When Samara put the car in park, Dean thrust open the door and stepped out into the night air. Samara climbed out of the car and went to the trunk to retrieve Pandora's box. Castiel was already in the hotel room. His sudden appearance nearly gave Bobby a heart attack.

Bobby emerged from the bathroom and upon seeing a figure forming in the corner of the room, he reached for his shotgun that was on the bed and pumped it quickly. "Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?" Bobby asked, realizing it was just Castiel.

"I'm sorry." Castiel replied. The door to the hotel room opened behind him. Dean and Samara entered. "We have Pandora's box."

Samara walked around Castiel and set Pandora's box on the dresser. She left the velvet clothe wrapped around it though. "So, how soon can you get this to heaven?" She asked Castiel.

"Wait, that thing's not going anywhere." Dean stammered.

"But..." Samara argued.

Dean turned to Castiel. "You aren't taking that thing anywhere until you help me figure out how to get Sammy back." He said sternly.

Castiel tried to argue. "Dean..." He was cut off.

"No, you said you would help me get Sam back." Dean argued back.

"Yes, I did and I will." Castiel replied. "Where is he being kept?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Bobby, who offered up an answer. "We aren't sure. The demons told me to call him when we have Pandora's box and he will give us a location." He explained.

"Ok, call the demon. Get a location." Castiel ordered.

Bobby went to the phone so he could call Danvers. Dean glanced over at Samara, who seemed to be standing guard next to Pandora's box. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned against the dresser. Castiel stepped away from his corner. "Any ideas on how to get Sam?" Dean asked.

"That might depend on his location and what we know about this demon." Castiel replied.

"Well, he's using the name Danvers. Danvers is actually a friend of Bobby's." Dean said. "I'm not sure what his demon name is or how long he's been in that body though."

"Danvers attacked me once, though something tells me this demon has struck before." Samara added in. "He claims to have been the one to send demons after my parents."

"I thought your parents were killed during a break in?" Dean asked.

"I see you've done your research." She said back. "Demons killed my parents because they had Pandora's box and the demons wanted it. I doubted the police would have believed me if I told them that demons were involved."

"How did you know they were demons?" Castiel asked curiously.

Samara let out a deep sigh. She didn't really want to think about her parents death or the demons involved with it. "The men that killed them had black eyes. People don't have black eyes." She explained. "When I got older, I started researching about demons and just came to an obvious conclusion."

Dean moved and sat on the edge of the bed behind him. "So, you've dealt with Danvers?" He asked.

Samara nodded. "Yes. He found me in Louisiana and then in Texas." She said.

"According to a file he gave us about Pandora's box, he found you in South Dakota too." Dean replied.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago." She explained. "I tried some ritual that was supposed to send his ass to hell. If I had known it didn't work, I would have left South Dakota immediately. That bastard...he smiled the whole way through that ritual though. He thought Pandora's box was right in my hotel room and he stared at it, unable to actually get it and then he was gone. Poof."

"Wait, I don't understand." Bobby finally chimed in. He had finished his phone call with Danvers. Castiel and Dean weren't sure they understood either. "How is it he thought Pandora's box was in your hotel room?"

"I'm a little bit of an art freak and I'm pretty good with a kiln. I made a duplicate jar to keep with me and hid the real jar. It's not the same material as the real jar, but it sure as hell looks like it." Samara replied.

"There is a duplicate jar?" Castiel asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "This could be surmountable in helping us get Sam back. Clearly, Danvers didn't realize the jar was a fake, so..."

Dean cut him off. "We give him the fake one instead of the real one."

"Exactly." Cas replied.

"And what happens when he opens it and doesn't see anything?" Samara asked.

"Hopefully, we will have Sam before that happens." Castiel said. He looked at Bobby. "Did he give you an address?"

"He gave me a town. Said to call him when we get into town and he'd give us an exact address." Bobby replied.

"I should get this to Heaven." Castiel reached for Pandora's box. "You should get a nights rest and we will formulate a plan to get Sam first thing in the morning."

Castiel left with Pandora's box, taking it back to Heaven where it belonged. Before turning in for the night. Samara gave Dean and Bobby the fake jar she had made. She insisted that they wake her in the morning though. She wanted to help them save Sam.

Dean and Bobby turned in for the night as well, though Dean was certain he would get little sleep. It was hard for him to resist the urge not to just leave there in the still of the night and go after Sam. He knew they needed a plan though. Going in half cocked was not going help anyone. They would come up with a plan in the morning and leave as soon as they did so. Hopefully, by the next afternoon he would see Sam again.

* * *

Ok, so they have a fake jar. Hopefully they can trick Danvers with it and get Sammy back. Anyways, let me know what you thought of the update.


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

Thanks again for all the great comments. I don't have much to say about this chapter, aside from the fact that you'll get to see if they can successfully get Sam from the demons."I'm back, I'm back in the saddle again..." I've got the latest _Road so Far _song stuck in my head. There were some great moments in the latest episode.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The sun had barely graced the morning sky with it's presence. Dean suffered through some piss pour coffee as he, Bobby, and Castiel worked on a plan to get Sam away from the demons.

Even though Samara had insisted she wanted to help, it was not her fight. Sam was not her brother and not her responsibility. Dean refused to get her any more involved than she had already been. Dean packed up the car. He and Bobby left Sturgis shortly after they worked out their plan with Castiel.

They drove across South Dakota, heading into Minnesota. Supposedly, Sam was in a small town just over the border. Once again, the day went by ever so slowly for Dean. He was pushing the speed limits, yet the landscape seemed to move by in slow motion.

Sam was still lost in his visions. His torment of reliving each memory seemed to be far from over. His mind was in agony from each memory, each moment or horror.

He had been tormented and tortured by everyone he had cared about, by everyone that supposedly cared about him. He had seen them all die over and over, unable to do anything to stop it. He had been tortured on the rack countless times, sometimes the sessions lasted for years, decades even. He had no idea how many more memories his mind could handle.

_Sam struggled against a set of cold chains that kept his arms and feet in place as he laid on a stone table in the middle of a dark room. A few fire lit torches were the only things lighting the room. He struggled to twist his head around so he could see his surroundings a bit better. _

_A red headed woman walked up to Sam. Her straight hair stopped at her shoulders. Sam was unsure of who she was, but he didn't like the look of anger and hatred that was pouring out of her eyes. "You probably don't recognize me." She said. Sam stared at her without saying a word, wondering what kind of torture she might inflict on him. "I really preferred the blonde girls body, but I lost her when Lilith sent my ass back to Hell."_

_Sam racked his brain, trying to picture who the red head was referring to. "Ruby?" He nearly spoke her name in disbelief._

_She smiled at him, her eyes flashing black as she did so. "Good guess Sammy." She replied._

"_What do you want, how did you get in here?" He questioned with curiosity. _

"_I'm just an image that Lucifer created." She held a lock of her hair out. "I guess he likes red heads. Anyways, I've killed a lot of demons with you. Of course, that was mainly to gain your trust so I could trick and manipulate you. There's one demon left that I need to kill." She pulled from one of her boots a familiar dagger._

"_Wait, that's..." Sam tried to speak. The knife she had was the one they had used to kill countless demons. It seemed she was poised and ready to use it on him. _

"_It's going to be nice killing you Sam." She said. _

_He struggle against the chains as she moved closer to him. "But I'm not a demon." He tried to argue._

"_Well, someone's in denial." She hissed back. "All that demon blood pumping through you and you think you're not a demon? Those powers inside of you, those are just as demonic as your blood." She raised the knife over Sam._

"_No, please." He begged. She thrust it down hard, into his lower abdomen. Gut wrenching pain surged through him. His body tensed as she pulled the knife free. Usually one strike from that knife killed a demon instantly, but Sam knew he would not die so easily. Though he had died over and over in this little Hell of his, he always came back and the deaths were never simple or quick. _

_Ruby smiled and thrust the knife again, this time in his shoulder. He felt like his tendons were ripping. Pain shot down his entire arm. She struck him multiple times in several places on his body. Every time, he thought death would come and his mind would go black. That's when she would strike him with the knife again and pull him back. Blood pooled around his body, some dripping off the stone table to the floor. _

"_Look at all this demon blood, Sam." Ruby said. She held out the bloody knife and licked the blood from one side of it. "Oh yeah, it's definitely demon blood."_

"_I'm not a demon." He argued weakly._

"_You can deny it all you want, but that won't change the truth." She replied. She thrust the knife into him one more time, straight into his heart. His heart struggled to beat and everything went black._

The Impala finally crossed the border into Minnesota. The sun was starting to set as darkness crept into the world. They weren't very far from the town of Worthington and supposedly, Sam was being kept there somewhere. They were to call Danvers as soon as they got into town and he would give them an exact location.

As he pulled off the highway, heading into town, Dean pulled out his cell phone and called Danvers. Danvers instructed him to an address near Lake Okabena, which was on the far side of town. After talking with Danvers, he called Castiel down from heaven.

Castiel had refused another ride in the car. He hated how slow human transportation was. He appeared in the back seat of the car when Dean called to him. "Did he tell you where Sam is?" He asked Dean.

"Yeah, a house by the lake." Dean said. He pulled up to a driveway that seemed to disappear into the trees. "I think this is it."

The house came into view. It was old, in much need of a paint job. A porch wrapped around the house. It seemed to be built in the middle of a clearing in a forest, but the house actually bordered Lake Okabena. Through a grouping of trees, you could see the lake.

"I'll go in from the back." Castiel said and then, he was gone.

Dean parked the car behind a black SUV that was in the driveway. He tucked the knife they had gotten from Ruby into the waist of his pants. Bobby put a flask of holy water in the pocket of his jacket. He had a knife tucked into his pants as well, though his was not made for killing demons. They both stepped out of the car and went to the trunk, where Dean pulled out the fake Pandora's box. It was wrapped in the velvet clothe that had originally been used to protect the real Pandora's box.

Danvers was in the front living room of the house. He heard Dean's car purring as it came down the driveway. He told one demon to keep an eye on the back door to the home and yelled up the stairs to Nathan. "They're here, stay with Sam." He said, as he stepped out to the front porch.

Dean walked to the porch with Pandora's box in hand. Bobby stayed closer to the car. "You gonna tell me what this thing is?" Dean asked Danvers, though he already knew the answer.

Danvers smiled and shook his head. "That's not any of your concern." He replied. "Just hand it over. Once I get a good look at it, I'll bring your precious brother out." Dean slowly held out the jar to him.

Castiel walked onto the back porch of the house. He approached the back door and saw a figure standing just inside the house. He assumed it was a demon. Slowly, he tried the knob on the door, hoping it was unlocked and it was. He pushed opened the door and moved quickly, reaching for the demon. The demon put a hand up to fight him, but he was unaware that he was up against an angel, an angel who had the power to exorcise him with the touch of a mere hand. Castiel's hand went to the demon's forehead and the body collapsed, the demon having been immediately exorcised from it.

Cautiously, Castiel made his way through the rest of the house. He ventured up to the second story and stopped when he came to a room on the right side of the house. A demon stood in one corner watching an unconscious Sam who laid on a bed in the center of the room. He took a step towards the room, an old floor board creaking under his feet.

The demon had smelled someone funny and readied himself in case anyone aside from Danvers tried to come into the room. When he heard a floor board outside of the room, he ran to Sam's bedside with a syringe in his hand. Before Castiel could even enter the room, he spoke. "Get any closer and I put this in his I.V." Nathan said. He moved the syringe towards Sam's arm where the I.V. was. "In a matter of seconds he'll be in cardiac arrest. Do you want to chance that?"

Castiel stopped in the doorway. "You don't want to do that." He replied.

Nathan smirked. "Oh yes, I do." He said, looking down at Sam for a mere moment. It was all it took for Castiel to react.

"No, you don't." Cas said sternly, but he wasn't in the doorway any longer. The demon glanced up and then twisted his head sideways to see where the voice was coming from. Castiel was next to him, reaching a hand to his forehead.

Nathan stepped back, unsure of what Castiel was trying to do to him. He had no idea that it was an angel reaching for him. While Danvers knew all about Castiel, his demonic minions seemed to be clueless. Danvers didn't think that Castiel would be helping anyways. He knew all about the war in Heaven and assumed Cas would be too busy dealing with that. He just didn't realize how loyal Castiel was to the boys.

Upon his touch, Castiel sent the demon packing. It's meat suite slumped on the floor. He stepped over the body and stood over Sam. He reached down, removing the I.V. "I'm sorry." He said to Sam. Though he spoke without emotion, he was trying to be sincere. Deep down he truly did care for Sam, but affection and emotions didn't come easy for Castiel.

Danvers reached for the jar. He couldn't believe that he finally had it in his grasp. He let the clothe fall away from it as it balanced on one hand. His other hand went for the lid. Dean, who was still standing close, reached for his knife. The lid came off of the jar with one quick motion of Danvers' hand. His eyes grew wide with excitement, expecting something to happen, something to come out of the jar. Nothing happened.

Dean pulled out the knife and thrust it at Danvers. He wasn't quick enough though. Danvers let the jar fall to the porch, smashing to pieces instantly. As soon as he had opened it, he knew it wasn't the real jar. His hand went out. Using some form of telekinesis, he shoved Dean off the porch. He landed hard on the ground, several feet in front of the porch, his back surging with pain.

Bobby reached into the car for his shotgun, pulling it out quite quickly. Before he could even get a shot off, Danvers used his telekinesis on him as well, thrusting him back into a tree. Though he wasn't injured severely, he was left breathless and winded.

Dean struggled to get to his feet, yelling as he did so. "Cas, get Sam outta here." He wasn't sure if Castiel had even gotten to Sam or if Castiel could even hear him yelling.

"Damn it." Danvers mumbled to himself as he walked towards Dean, pure anger in his eyes. He didn't think that Castiel would be involved. That being the case, he was sure the other demons were long dead and that Sam was more than likely gone already. His hand reached out towards Dean, slowly forming in a fist as he did so.

Dean's hands went to his neck,. An invisible grip tightened around it, strangling him. As he struggled to breath, he was forced to his knees. His knife had been forced from his hands when he was thrown from the porch. It was a few feet away from him, just out of his grasp. Danvers moved closer, intending to kill Dean.

Bobby regained his composure and his breath. He grabbed his shotgun and fired, hitting Danvers in the shoulder. Danvers faltered, releasing his invisible grip on Dean's neck. Dean was finally able to reach the knife as he inhaled and exhaled with labored breaths. He staggered to his feet and shoved the knife as hard as he could, striking Danvers in the chest.

Danvers felt the white hot blade enter his chest. His demonic essence twitched inside of his human body. He felt like his essence was on the verge of exploding and then, he felt himself leaving his body, the flames of Hell reclaiming him. The body collapsed to the ground.

Bobby ran over to Dean, making sure he was ok after nearly being chocked to death. "You ok?" He asked.

Dean took in a few deep breaths. "Yeah." He turned to the car and saw Castiel standing next to it. "Where's Sam?"

"He's in the back seat." Castiel replied.

Dean and Bobby both walked over to the car, relief washing over them. "Sam." Dean cried. He opened the back door to the Impala, staring in at his brother. He was unconscious, still unaware of what had been happening. Tears started to well in Dean's eyes and he found himself at a loss for words.

Bobby put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We need to get outta here, Dean." He said.

"I wish Sam the best." Castiel replied. "But I have to leave now. I will come back and check on him in a few days."

Dean looked up at Cas. "I appreciate the help, thank you." Dean replied, grateful to have had his help.

Castiel left so he could continue his perils in Heaven. Dean and Bobby climbed into the Impala and headed out of town. Dean wasn't about to take Sam to a hospital, but he knew his brother probably needed a doctor, one that wasn't possessed by a demon and there was only one place he could think of to take him. He was headed to Dr. Roberts.

* * *

They got Sam. Hopefully I wrote out Castiel's powers correctly. I couldn't quite remember exactly how he exercised demons, but I thought it was by simply touching them (well he did that to some of the less powerful demons). Now about Dr. Roberts...he was in "Appointment in Samarra." I don't know exactly where he lives, but I imagine he probably was close to Bobby's place. If anyone knows otherwise, please feel free to let me know, cause I would like my story to be as accurate as possible. Anyways...feel free to comment. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

Thank you all for the comments and reviews. I'm not sure where Dr. Roberts' office was, but I'm writing it in Sioux Falls. It's easier that way because it's right near Bobby's. I hope I captured him alright, it's not like he had a big part in the show for me to base him off of.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

It was almost midnight and Dean pulled up to the butcher shop in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He parked and ran to the closed shop, banging on the door. He peaked into the dark building and saw no one. "Damn it. Someone open up." He shouted angrily. He continued banging. "Come on."

Bobby yelled from the car. "It's passed office hours, he's probably getting hopped up at a bar or something." He said.

Bobby was probably right. Just as he was about to lose hope and walk back to the car, a light flicked on in the butcher shop.

"What's all the ruckus." Dr. Roberts shouted through the door. He saw Dean. "Well, if it isn't Dean Winchester." He unlocked the door and opened it.

"I know it's short notice, but my brother needs a doctor. " He replied.

"What he needs is a damn miracle." Bobby added in, as he climbed out of the car.

Dean and Dr. Roberts walked over to him. "You must be Bobby." Dr. Roberts said. "John's mentioned you a few times over the years." He offered a hand out and Bobby shook it. "Where's...Ah, that must be Sam." He saw Sam through the back passenger window of the Impala. His legs were scrunched at one end of the car, but his head and chest laid flat in the seat.

"Yeah, that's him." Dean replied.

"You going to tell me what's wrong with him?" Dr. Roberts asked. He opened the car door, reaching in to take a pulse.

Dean took in a deep breath before trying to explain things. "He's in a coma. Another doctor said it could help him, but it turned out he was just possessed by a demon who just wanted to use Sammy as leverage for something." He didn't explain everything though.

"He's got a pulse, but it's quite erratic." Dr. Roberts replied. He turned to Dean. "Can I ask why you had him put into a coma?"

"Long story short, he literally went to Hell and back. There was a barrier keeping his memories locked up, but it was like someone took a sledgehammer to it." Dean answered. "The memories got a little outta control. His body could barely cope and the doctor...demon, thought the coma could help him get through the memories."

Depending on how bad the memories were effecting Sam's mind and body, Dr. Roberts could understand the reasoning behind the coma. "I was on my way out, but I guess we can get him inside so I can take a better look at him." He said. So, Bobby and Dean pulled Sam out of the car and carried him through the butcher shop. "Wow, you're brother's grown into quite the man." Dr. Roberts took note of how tall Sam was.

"Yeah, he's a real Sasquatch." Dean replied. He and Bobby carried Sam up the small set of stairs to door number four, which was Dr. Robert's office. He opened the door for them and motioned them to the table, where they laid Sam.

"I'll need to do a full check up on him." Dr. Roberts said. "I'm not sure which drug was used to induce the coma, but he's definitely unconscious."

"Can you wake him?" Bobby asked.

"I can try, but I think we're just going to have to wait until the drugs where off." He replied. After waving smelling salts and several other things in Sam's face, he didn't wake or even make a fuss. He tried a few other things, but Sam remained unconscious.

Dean and Bobby stood back, watching as the doctor tried to wake Sam. Then, they watched the doctor examine Sam. "I don't like the looks of Dr. Kevorkian over there. Maybe we shoulda taken Sam to a real hospital this time." Bobby whispered.

Dean shook his head in disagreement. "They would have asked too many questions that I wouldn't have had answers for. At least with Dr. Kevorkian, I can explain it to him without him freaking out." Dean replied, his eyes not leaving Sam as he did so.

Dr. Roberts finished examining Sam. He walked over to Dean and Bobby to explain his results. "I tried to wake him, but it seems we're just going to have to wait for the drugs to wear off. That could take anywhere from a few hours to a few days. He's stable though, no injuries that I can see." He said. "His heart rate has evened out and his breathing is normal."

"So, his memories...I mean, is he still..." Dean wasn't sure exactly how to word his question.

"If he's having any memories flashing through that brain of his, I couldn't tell you." Dr. Roberts replied. "Typically, if his mind was going through anything, his heart rate would probably fluctuate and his blood pressure would be elevated. That's not the case with Sam, not now anyways. I'd say the worst of what he was going through may be over." Oh, but Dr. Roberts was wrong, very wrong. The worst was yet to come.

The next few days were torture for Dean. He had hardly slept and hardly eaten a bite of food. He stayed at Sam's bedside, only getting up on occasion to stretch his legs or use the john. Bobby brought him food on occasion, though Dean wasn't concerned about food. He was sitting, waiting, watching... praying that Sam would finally wake up.

He tried to speak to Sam several times, wondering if his brother could even hear him. He told him various stories about their lives, things they've been through and various demons they've hunted. Each story typically started with "remember when." He tried to coerce him into waking a few times as well. Sometimes, he found himself holding Sam's hand as he talked to him. At one point, he said to Sam that he felt like a chick. He wasn't very good at showing affection, at least not the kind of affection that Sam needed.

After laying in Dr. Roberts office for nearly three days, Sam finally started to stir. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He tried to concentrate on the room around him, but he couldn't place where he was. His mind and memories were so jumbled that he couldn't make heads or tails of anything or anyone.

Dean was on the other side of the room, stretching his legs out. He turned and saw Sam breathing heavily, his eyes finally open. "Sammy." Dean said as relief washed over him. That relief was short lived though.

Sam's mind was going crazy with each memory colliding together. He looked at Dean, who was now approaching him and memories flashed in his mind, memories of Dean torturing him. "No." He put his arms out in protest.

Dean didn't understand what was going on with Sam. "It's ok, Sam." He said tried to assure his brother, but Sam continued to protest.

"No, get away from me." Sam screamed. He pushed Dean away and nearly rolled himself off of the bed. He was inching backwards away from Dean.

"Stop it Sammy." Dean reached for his brother. "It's me, Dean."

"Stay away from me." He replied.

Dr. Roberts heard the shouting from his office and walked out. "Ah, he's awake." He said, as he slowly approached Sam and Dean. Sam didn't recognize Dr. Roberts. Heck, he barely recognized his own brother. "Let me have a look at you."

"No." Sam continued his protesting. "Don't touch me." He back himself into a corner of the room. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, let alone get near him.

After a while of screaming and protest, Dean and Dr. Roberts finally backed away. Sam went quiet and curled himself into a ball in the corner, rocking himself back and forth. His whole body was trembling and his eyes were filled with tears. Images kept flashing in his mind, keeping him from understanding what was real and what wasn't.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked Dr. Roberts.

"Well, I'd say he may be having a mental breakdown of sorts." Dr. Roberts replied.

Dean looked at Sam's body curled up in the corner. He had tears forming in his own eyes as he wondered if Castiel's warnings were coming true. Castiel had warned him not to put Sam's soul back in his body. He warned him that the tortures Sam's soul has endured could kill Sam or even leave him insane. Sam had overheard Castiel's warnings to Dean and decided he didn't want his soul back. Dean couldn't live with robo Sam though and had to get his brother's soul. He didn't care about the consequences at the time, but now he was beginning to wonder if he should have heeded the warnings he was given.

* * *

Well, they got Sam to Dr. Roberts, but it's looking grim for him. I guess this wasn't the longest chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters I have left to write, but it won't be too many more. It depends on how long it takes me to deal with Sam. Anyways...please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

I've got some good news and some bad news for all of my readers. The bad news is that after this chapter, there is probably only going to be one more chapter. The good news is that I already have researched my creature/demon for the next story. Yes, there will be another story. Thank you all for the reviews and the support. You are all the reason that I feel motivated to write a second Winchester story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Dean sat on the stairs just outside of Dr. Roberts' office. His head hung low, he was full of worry. Sam did not seem to be getting better. For the second day in a row, Sam huddle in the corner of Dr. Roberts' office, crying and screaming violently at invisible forces. At one point, Dr. Roberts wanted to sedate Sam. He was worried Sam might try and hurt himself, but Sam wouldn't let anyone near him.

"Dean." Castiel said.

Dean turned his head around, eyes meeting with Castiel's. "Hey." He said.

"Bobby said I could find you here. How is Sam?" Cas asked. "Is he awake yet?"

"Yeah, he's awake." Dean replied. Castiel could see that he was in a dark, somber mood. Clearly, though Sam was awake, something must have been wrong with him. He waited, hoping that Dean would elaborate a little more on the situation. "He's crazy though, won't let anyone near him. He's been screaming and crying. I mean, he just doesn't seem like Sam anymore."

"I tried you warn you about giving him his soul back, about what the memories would do to him." Castiel reminded Dean.

Dean stood up in anger. "I know. You don't have to remind me." Castiel parted his lips as if to reply, but Dean continued. "I screwed up Cas. At least robo Sam could function, but this...this is not what I wanted for Sam. I just didn't think it would ever be this bad."

"That's just it Dean, you didn't think." Castiel replied. "When it comes to family, you tend to be very irrational."

"No, stop it. Get away." They both heard from Dr. Roberts' office. Dean bolted passed Castiel and ran into the office.

Sam had Dr. Roberts pinned on the floor, choking him with his bare hands. A plate was in pieces on the floor with food splattered around it. Dean ran and tried to pull Sam from the doctor. "Stop it Sam." He got Sam off of him.

"I was just trying to get him to eat." Dr. Roberts said as he tried to catch his breath. Castiel helped him to his feet.

Sam fought against Dean. "No, please don't hurt me." He begged as he stopped struggling and just inched away from Dean instead.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Sammy." Dean replied. He pushed Sam back against a wall with a hard thud and held him still. _Please just calm down._ He thought

Sam's body was tense. He struggled for a moment and then he froze as he starred into Dean's brown eyes. Dean wasn't hurting him at all or trying to torture him like he was in the memories that kept flashing through his mind. He wished he could just control the memories in his mind and make sense of everything. He was tired of seeing things play in his mind over and over. He was tired of emotions going haywire. He was tired of looking at his Dean and seeing the one that tortured him in Hell.

As he looked into Dean's eyes though, he wasn't seeing the man that tortured him in Hell, the man that put him on the rack and tortured him for nearly a hundred years, carving and cutting him into bits and pieces only to start over each and every day. Now, he was seeing Dean, his older brother who had always looked out for him, who always made sure he was taken care of.

Good memories started to flash in his mind, memories of a Christmas they had spent together. Their father had promised to be there for Christmas, but he never made it in time. Dean had stolen some random gifts from someone's house to give Sam and set up a very measly Christmas tree. He had a gift for their father, but after all Dean had done, Sam had given to him instead.

He remembered sitting in the backseat of the Impala with Dean. They were playing with little green army men. Dean had thought he was too old for such toys, but he played to make Sam happy.

He remembered Dean comforting him when he was fifteen and sick with a fever. He thought it might have been pneumonia, but they didn't have insurance and his father didn't like them going to a hospital unless it was a dire emergency. Dean sat with him until his fever broke. He made sure Sam got enough fluids and brought him soup, insisting he needed to eat. He was more of a father to him than his actual father was.

He remembered Dean being hunted and ripped apart by Hell hounds, all because Dean had traded his own soul to save him. Dean gave his life for him. He went to Hell for him.

Tears were streaming down Sam's face as he continued to stare into Dean's eyes. They were comforting and assuring, not at all like the eyes of the man that tortured him. "Dean." He muttered softly.

"Yeah Sam." Dean replied. He loosened his grip on his little brother, letting him slump away from the wall.

Sam fell into Dean, sobbing as he was finally starting to control the chaos of his memories. Dean pulled him into his embrace, letting Sam essentially cry on his shoulder. "It's ok, Sammy." He said. "Just let it all out."

"It was awful." Sam said with a muffled voice as he continued to cry into Dean's shoulder. "You tortured me and Mom, Dad...they were there too."

"No Sammy, it wasn't me." Dean assured him. "It was all Lucifer. Lucifer did this to you, he tortured you."

"I'm scarred, I don't want to see anymore." Sam cried. "I wish I didn't have to remember."

"I wish the same thing, Sam. I'm so sorry about everything." Dean replied. He was in tears too, though Sam couldn't see his tears with his face buried into Dean's shoulder. Dean couldn't stand to see his brother in pain. He wished he could take all of the memories away from Sam as he held his shaking body. He wished he could take all of the pain and torment from him. "It's gonna be ok, you're gonna get through this."

Sam tried to relax in Dean's arms. He couldn't remember the last time, Dean had really comforted him like this. He was grateful for his older brother. He was grateful that Dean had never given up on him, especially a few years back when their father had told Dean that he may have to kill Sam. They drifted apart every now and again, but they always made their way back to each other. Him and Dean were a team like Starsky and Hutch, Turner and Hooch, Batman and Robin. Well, those weren't the best examples, but he and Dean were better together. Apart, they tended to get in over their heads and end up dealing with more than they could handle on their own.

Dean maneuvered so he could lean against the wall and tried to reposition Sam. Sam slumped next to him, his head leaning on Dean's shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Dean looked over at his brother and he was sleeping soundly, his cheeks damp from tears. "If you tell anyone I let you cry on my shoulders, I will kill you." He said softly to Sam.

Castiel had been standing back, watching as Dean consoled his brother. It seemed that Sam was a complete mess, though he had finally calmed down. "Dean, you have to realize that Sam may never come back from this. He may never be Sam again, not the Sam you know and love." He said.

Dean had almost forgotten that Castiel was there with them. "No, he's going to get better. He has to." Dean argued softly. He didn't want to wake Sam.

"I don't have high hopes for him, but I do wish him the best." Castiel replied. "I have to go." With that said, he was gone in the blink of an eye. Dean was quite relieved when Castiel left, as he wasn't in the mood to argue with the angel.

Dean sat with Sam all night as he slept next to him on the floor. Even though the floor was uncomfortable and filthy, nothing could make him leave Sam's side. He would sit there for days if he had to. He was determined to be there when Sam awoke and he was convinced that Sam would bounce back from all of this.

* * *

I know this wasn't a very long chapter, the next one won't be very long either. Sorry about that, but the story is winding down now. As mentioned above, the next chapter will probably be the final one. I hope to post that at the same time I post the first chapter of my next story. I can't for the life of me come up with a name for my other story though. Anyways...let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks guys.


	13. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the boys.

So, I've been dreading this last chapter, mainly because I didn't want the story to end. I'm glad you've all enjoyed the story though and I appreciate all the wonderful comments and critiques on it. I have some bad news though...the first chapter of my next story is not yet finished. I had a little extra research to do for the next story and it's taken a bit longer to figure out where I wanted to go with it. It will continue almost as sequel to this story though. So if you wanna check my profile in a few days, I hope to have it posted. Still working on a title though.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Dean walked out from the bedroom at Bobby's house, where Sam was sleeping peacefully. Sam had been back at Bobby's place for a day now. He was tired and drained, emotionally and physically, but he seemed to be getting better.

Dean made his way to the living room. Bobby was sitting at a desk rummaging through some books. "Whatcha doing?" He asked Bobby as he moved to sit on the couch, which was also his bed for the night. "Is that a book on Wicca?"

Bobby slammed one of the books closed. "Yeah. Seems some idget's been killing witches in Salem." He replied.

"Let me guess, he's burning them at the stake." Dean said sarcastically.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "No, he's killing them with some sort of athame." He explained.

"And this is a problem?" Dean asked curiously.

Bobby sighed. "These women that have been killed are good witches."

Dean put his hands out in defiance. "Whoa whoa, good witches?" He questioned.

"Believe it or not there are good witches and someone or something is killing them." Bobby replied. "Rufus thinks it's some kind of ritualistic killing spree. He didn't give me too many details though. He's hit up Salem a few times and can't afford to be playing the Sherlock Holmes game again."

"So, you want me and Sam to check things out?" Dean asked.

"Well it's something for you to do once Sam's on his feet. It's not like we have any leads on this Mother of All." Bobby said. "We can talk about it in the morning."

"Yeah, ok" Dean replied. "I should try and get some sleep. I haven't slept much since all this crap started happening with Sammy."

Bobby headed up to his own bed, leaving Dean alone in the living room. Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He took his shoes off and laid back on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself. For a few minutes he thought about Sam and wondered if Sam would ever be himself again, if Sam would ever be normal again. _When has Sam ever been normal? _He asked himself. _Neither one of us are normal._ Before he could think anymore, his eye lids grew heavy and his breathing slowed. Sleep overcame him.

The sun rose slowly from the east, gracing the world with it's warm rays. They inched across the floor in Sam's room, slowly approaching the bed where he laid. His eyes opened as if to greet the rays. He gazed around the room, content to be somewhere familiar. He stretched his arms out from under the covers. He felt a bit more refreshed today, than he had on previous days. He had slept peacefully without any dreams, nightmares, or memories flashing through his mind. Though his mind was far from being at peace, it was more relaxed than it had previously been. He sat up and pushed the covers off of himself.

Sam stood, letting the warm rays wash over his face and shirtless chest. He ran a hand through his greasy hair. He was in need of a shower. He couldn't remember the last time he had even taken a shower.

He headed into the hall and searched a linen closet for a clean towel. He walked to the bathroom down the hall, only to be greeted by Bobby. "Hey, you're up." Bobby said as he walked out from the bathroom. He caught sight of Sam's bare chest. "This ain't no porno convention."

Sam smiled, the first time he'd done so in days. "Yeah, I'm going to take a shower." He replied. "Grabbed a towel from the closet if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. You up for some eggs or something?" Bobby asked. "I'm gonna make some breakfast."

"Sure, thanks." Sam replied. He headed into the bathroom and flipped the water on, getting the temperature just right before stepping in and letting the water run down his naked body. He let out a mental sigh of relief as he ran his hands through his wet hair. The warm water was soothing and calming. Steam fogged up the mirror above the bathroom sink.

Sam stepped out of the shower, reaching for his towel. He took in the smell of bacon that filled the air. His stomach gurgled in indication of his hunger. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his own reflection, staring into his own soul. His heart pounded a few times before settling. He took in a deep breath and reached for his clothes. He dressed and headed down for breakfast.

As he went through the living room, he was surprised to see that Dean was still sleeping. He assumed that Dean must have needed the rest as much as he himself had needed rest. He stepped into the kitchen and sat at the table, facing Bobby who had been cooking at the stove. "Smells good." Sam said, to get his attention.

"I hope you like scrambled." Bobby replied, referring to the eggs he was cooking.

Sam reached for the a piece of bacon from a plate on the table. "That's fine, Thanks."

"I thought you'd sleep in, but not Sleeping Beauty over there." Bobby said.

"Who you callin' Sleeping Beauty?" Dean asked from the living room. He had just awoken not even a moment ago. He stretched his arms out as he stood and then walked over to the table in the kitchen. He sat across from Sam.

"It's about time you're up." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm...that's a good sign right?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked back.

Dean gave a half smile. "It means your getting back to your old self. It means that Cas was wrong." He replied.

"Wrong about what?" Bobby asked. He brought a pan of eggs over to the table.

"He thought that Sam would be a drooling nutbag, my words not his." Dean said. "I'm glad your ok though. I mean, you are ok right?"

Sam thought for a moment before responding. "I think so. I'm not really sure yet." He took a bite of eggs. The phone rang and Bobby stepped out of the kitchen for a few minutes, leaving the boys alone.

"Well, if you want to talk about anything, any of the memories..." Dean trailed off.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, cause you were really eager to talk about your time in Hell." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious Sam, if you need to talk..." This time, Dean was cut off.

"Ok, I got it. If I need to talk, you'll be the first to know." Sam said. He and Dean sat in silence for a few minutes while they each ate their breakfast. Sam finally looked up from his plate. "Dean?"

Dean's eyes met Sam's. "Yeah." He replied.

"Thanks." Sam said to him.

Dean flashed a look of confusion. "For what?" He asked.

"For everything." Sam replied. "You've given and done so much for me and you didn't have to."

"You don't have to thank me, Sammy." Dean said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Sam took a bite of food.

Bobby walked back into the kitchen. "That was Rufus on the phone." He said. "There was another witch killed last night. That makes three victims so far."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Are we supposed to be worried that someone is killing witches?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at Sam the same way he had done to Dean the night before. "As I told your wise ass brother over here, they are good witches." He explained once again.

"He thinks we may have a case." Dean said to Sam.

"Ok, so lets go." Sam stood from the table, taking his empty plate to the sink.

"Whoa." Dean argued. He stood. "We aren't going anywhere until you're good and ready."

"Well, I'm not entirely good, but more than ready." Sam replied. "I need something to take my mind off of things."

"But..." Dean wanted to keep arguing, but he knew better. "Fine."

"Sam, Dean." Castiel said from the living room. They each turned to face him, even Bobby. Castiel addressed Sam. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah and he's functional too." Dean added in. He spoke with a tone of annoyance. It was no secret that Castiel didn't have high hopes for Sam, especially when it came to getting his soul back or dealing with his memories of Hell. Sam looked at Dean with confusion, not understanding his comment. Of course he was functional. Dean dismissed the look and asked Cas. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if your brother was alright. I know I didn't exactly have hope in his recovery." Castiel replied.

Sam looked at Cas with a bit of anger in his eyes. "Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Look, we gotta case to take care of..." Dean stopped mid sentence and turned to Sam. "Shall we get going?"

"Definitely." Sam replied. "Let me go up and get my bag." He headed upstairs to gather his things and his bag.

Dean went to the couch and grabbed his own bag from the floor. "That's it?" Castiel asked. "You're just going to leave?"

Dean looked up at him. "I have nothing to say to you right now." He replied.

Sam stepped back into the room, his bag slung over his shoulder. Dean walked over to him, bag in hand. "Lets go bitch." He said to Sammy.

All Sam replied was one word and that word was one that assured Dean that things would be alright with Sam. "Jerk." He said as he practically shoved Dean out the door onto Bobby's porch.

Dean looked out towards the Impala with a huge smile on his face, the sun beaming down on him. _Sam's gonna be ok._ He thought.

Bobby and Castiel stood in the doorway, watching the boys make their way to the car. "Sometimes, I don't understand them." Castiel said to Bobby.

"Sometimes, I don't understand them either." Bobby replied.

Dean started up the Impala, it's motor purring loudly. He glanced back at the porch for a moment, before speeding down the gravel driveway and instructing Sam to look for the quickest route to Salem, Massachusetts.

Sam and Dean's lives were always on the line. Something was always threatening them, yet for everyday their lives were in darkness, the sun would eventually rise and give them hope. Sam's life was in peril, but by some miracle he survived his memories of Hell. Though neither brother ever knew what was in store for them or their futures, two things were certain: they would always be hunters and they would always have each other. The next hunt would always be waiting and in this case, they were headed to Salem to probe the deaths of supposed good witches.

* * *

Well, that's the last chapter. I hope I ended it on a good note. The next story will take place after this and will follow their investigation into these witches that are being killed. I'm thinking of calling it 'The Summoning.' Not sure on that though. I should have it posted in a few days though, so if you're interested, please check back for it. Anyways...please let me know what you thought about the ending. Thanks for sticking with me through each chapter.


End file.
